The Royal Psalms
by TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: AU. The Ravenwoods only go back so many generations. What happens when Abner's obsession with the Lost Ark is explained? What happens when a prophecy is misinterpreted? Indy/Marion
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Marion Ravenwood**

**Chicago, Illinios, USA, 1909**

Doctor Abner Ravenwood smiled as he walked out of the maternity ward. He finally had an heir. He would've preferred a boy, but one couldn't control these things. And his wife couldn't bear another child. The doctors said it would be too dangerous. She and the child would probably die.

Abner had a book, that'd been passed down his family for generations, tucked under his arm. He slipped into the men's room and smiled when he saw it was empty. Without another thought, he opened the book and watched as the words appeared on the paper.

_Born on the twenty-third day_

_Of the third month_

_Of the year nineteen hundred and nine_

_Princess Marion shall bear the seventh holiness_

_To the hero of this century_

Princess Marion? And Hazel had named their baby Marion Violet Amber. And the twenty-third day of the third month of the year nineteen hundred and nine…that was today. A slow smile spread across Abner's face. Finally, after all these years the Ravenwoods would return to their rightful place.

Abner just needed a few things. One of which was Marion's complete ignorance.

**1916**

Seven year old Marion Ravenwood quietly slipped into her parents' bedroom. Her mother laid on the bed, covered in dark lines. Marion tip-toed over, passing her father's desk, and touched her mother's hand.

Hazel opened her eyes and smiled. 'You never let anyone tell you "no", do you, sweetie?'

Marion shook her head. 'I want you to be better, mommy.'

'I wish I could.' Hazel laid her hand on Marion's hair. 'But my mother and my sister both died of this. I will too. With any luck, you'll be spared.'

Tears clouded Marion's vision and she whimpered. 'I don't want you to die!'

'It's my time, baby,' Hazel said. 'But I want you to do a favour for me.'

Marion wiped her eyes. She had to be brave for her mother and do this. She nodded.

Hazel smiled. 'In the top shelf of your daddy's desk, there's a book. It's called the Royal Psalms. Take it and hide it until you're twelve. Then, I want you to take it out and open it. Touch the pages and everything will become clear to you.'

'I promise, mommy.'

~NQM~

Abner walked into the bedroom, where his dying wife was. That was fair enough. She'd never been keen on his little plan, but she could do nothing about it. Abner sat down at his desk and opened the top drawer. He froze.

'Hazel?'

'Hm?' Too weak to lift her head.

'Where's the Royal Psalms?'

'You usually keep it in your top drawer, don't you?'

'It's gone.'

'Well, I didn't take it. And Marion doesn't even know it's there. Are you sure you haven't moved it somewhere else?'

Abner thought about that. He was certain he didn't, but he had been rather tired last night. He may have put it down in an odd place. He stood up and went to look.

**1921**

Marion was finally twelve. She dug in her underwear drawer, the one place that Abner would never look, and pulled out the Royal Psalms. She didn't understand her mother's final request, but she would honour it.

Marion sat at her desk and opened the book. The pages were blank. That was weird. Why would her parents care so much about an empty book? Maybe she was missing something. Marion laid her hands on the pages so she could scrutinise the pages better and information suddenly flowed into her.

Now she understood.

~NQM~

Abner hummed to himself as he walked into his study, where he now had his work desk. Henry Jones Junior was showing as much promise as his name would suggest. His father was a great archaeologist and he was shaping into one himself. A bum, yes, but the most gifted bum Abner had ever trained.

Abner opened his desk drawer and froze. The Royal Psalms, missing for five years, was back in its drawer. And that meant it could have been taken by only one person. He stood up, grabbed it and marched out, up the stairs and to Marion's bedroom. He slammed the door open and she looked up from the book she was reading.

'You took this?' Abner shook the Psalms at her.

Marion looked back at her novel. 'No, I found it.'

'So you put it in my desk drawer?' Abner demanded.

Marion shrugged and went back to her book. She wasn't going to be admitting to taking it, Abner could see that much from the small action. And, technically, he couldn't punish her for something he couldn't say for certain that she did. He'd learned the hard way that there was nothing his little girl took greater pleasure in than revenge.

**Paris, France, 1923**

Abner had heard of this woman and he organised an appointment with her. He followed her butler up the stairs and into a study. The woman had long blonde hair, blue eyes, a figure most women would kill for and she looked to be only in her mid-twenties.

The butler presented him. 'Professor Ravenwood, _mademoiselle_.'

The woman looked up. '_Merci_, _monsieur Franco_.' She waved her hand in dismissal and the butler went. 'Professor, please sit down.' It would be so that she spoke perfect English, albeit with a thick French accent.

Abner sat down opposite her. 'Marie Bouir?'

'As I am, _oui_,' Marie said. 'What can I do you for?'

Abner reached into his bag and pulled out the Royal Psalms. He set it on the table between them. As he let go, he made sure he opened it slightly and then let it drop closed. 'What do you make of that?'

Marie leaned forward and picked up the book. Of course, it would allow her to lift it if it was her ancestors that saved his. She attempted to open it. The pages wouldn't budge for her. She nodded, then put it back down.

'The Royal Psalms,' she said. 'And you can open it. You would be a direct descendant of Louis XVII, then?'

Abner nodded. 'I am. He moved to England and changed his name to Charles Ravenwood. Or rather, his guardians changed his name. And you are descended from the man that saved him?'

Marie leaned back in the chair. 'What is it you would like me to do, sir?'

'Help me fulfil the prophecy.' Abner opened the Psalms and laid his hand on the page. The prophecy from the day Marion was born appeared on the page.

Marie stood up and walked around. She read it and lightly chuckled to herself, whispering something under her breath. Abner heard the word "monarch". She then looked at him and walked back around to her seat.

Sitting down, she said, 'I have seen a prophecy like it, sir. Of course, you realise France may object to the return of the royal family?'

'I thought of that.' Abner nodded. 'That's what I need the Ark of the Covenant for.'

Marie raised her eyebrows. 'You intend to scare the country into submission?'

'Of course not!' Abner drew back.

'It looks that way.' Marie's expression turned stoic. 'May I advise you, sir, that your current course of action could have you and your family looked back on as tyrants more presumptuous than already considered? You may even get yourself and your daughter beheaded.' She held up a finger. 'And there is no "Scarlet Pimpernel" figure to save you now.'

'I haven't told you all of it, yet,' Abner said. 'We will have the full backing of this hero.' He pointed to the words. 'You see here, it says that my daughter will bear the seventh holiness to him. I am the fifth generation off the throne. Marion is the sixth. Her child will be the seventh. And I am sure "holiness" refers to a return to power.'

Marie stared at the words for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever. Then she nodded. 'I would not disagree with you there. It is a seventh heir born of your daughter and a hero.' She looked up at Abner. 'I will help.' The pulled a pad of paper in front of her and pulled out her quill. 'Just give me a moment. I have a habit of keeping every prophecy I come across.'


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family de Beaumont**

Marion Ravenwood followed the butler up the stairs. She'd gotten a note that morning with a short message, an address and a time. Apparently, Abner had been here. The woman, Marie Boiur, wanted to explain it to her.

The butler let Marion into a room and spoke to the blonde inside. '_Mademoiselle_, _la jeune femme que vous vouliez voir_.'

The woman looked up and set her quill aside. 'Oh, _qui_. _Magnifique_. _Je vous remercie_, _monsieur _Franco.' She waved her hand and the butler left. Then she stood up and picked up a folder. Flicking it open, she read, 'Ravenwood, Marion Violet Amber.'

'Yeah.' Marion sat down.

'I'm Marie Boiur.' The Frenchwoman slapped the file closed. 'All right, Marion. Do you know what your father has you in France for?'

'Not entirely.' Something told Marion she could trust this girl. 'Something about the Royal Psalms, I'd think.'

'Hm.' Marie set the file aside and looked at her. 'So, you know a great deal more than your father believes. But exactly how much do you know?'

'I know that my ancestor, Charles Ravenwood, came to England from France,' Marion said.

Marie nodded. 'And do you know who he was before then?'

'Yes.'

'Who?'

Marion hesitated. Well, this was obviously what she brought her in for. 'Louis XVII.'

Marie smiled. 'And how did you find that out?'

'I absorbed the Psalms.'

Marie paused, eyes widening slightly. 'Why?'

'My mother.' Marion fidgeted. 'She died when I was seven. She told me, when I turned twelve, I had to open the Psalms. I did and then I sort of absorbed them while I was trying to work out what the big deal was.'

Marie chuckled. 'I see. So you know that you're the Crown Princess of France?'

'France is a republic.' Marion scowled. 'I wouldn't want to rule it anyway. I don't want to be responsible for a whole country. The rest of us would probably get our heads lobbed off.'

Marie nodded. 'Bright girl.'

'What's your part in it?'

'My father was Eugene le Boiur-Chevalier.' Marie walked around her desk and sat down in front of her. 'He was the man that the Scarlet Pimpernel was based on.'

Marion blinked, trying to get that. 'That was over a hundred and fifty years ago.'

'And I was born four years before it started.' Marie smiled. 'I'm a Holy Child.'

Marion wrinkled her nose. 'Bit corny, isn't it?'

'We didn't choose the name.'

'We?'

'There are six of us, including myself.' Marie pushed her chair back and rotated it ninety degrees. 'Once we reach maturity, we gain superhuman strength and, when we leave the last vestiges of childhood behind, we stop ageing.'

'Okay.' Marion scrutinised her. Now she could see those blue eyes would look more in place in an old woman's head rather than a woman in her twenties. She couldn't doubt the truth of Marie's words. But that made the point clear to Marion. 'So that prophecy in the Psalms basically said I'm going to give birth to the seventh Holy Child?'

'You're brighter than your _papa_,' Marie said.

Marion's heart started to pound. She was just a kid. She…she…'I'm not ready for any babies.'

'At your age, in this time era, I should hope not.' Marie smiled at her. 'But, don't worry. You've gotta a bit to do before you give us our newbie. For one, you've gotta find his or her father.'

That was a relief. 'What makes a Holy Child?' Marion asked.

'Firstborn of one of these heroes.'

'This hero mentioned?' Marion pointed to the notepaper.

'That's him.' Marie nodded once and continued her exposition. 'Then you have to knock some sense into him.'

That had Marion. 'I though heroes were…'

'Noble, pious, chivalrous, blah, blah, blah.' Marie rolled her eyes. 'They're not. Those are fairytales. To our sort, boring men in dream worlds. Real heroes are hardly ever acknowledged and, even then, they're seen as either fictional characters or fables.'

'Like your father?' Marion asked.

'And Jordan's.' Marie smiled at her. 'Real heroes are deeply flawed men who get in deadly situations, often because of a refusal to turn the other cheek, and not only get out alive but also get nearly everyone else out alive as well.'

Marion smiled. 'So exactly the kind of man you want.'

'Eventually.' Marie shrugged. 'First, you sort of have to train him. You have to make him work for your love. You can't just fall into his arms…' She paused. 'Figuratively speaking only. Literally, you would've fallen off of something and his not catching you would hurt like a bitch, or possibly kill you.'

Marion grinned. 'Had this happen, I take it?'

'Seen it happen.' Marie grinned. 'Heroes start out crude and easily excitable. But by the time the Holy Child is five, _papa_ is wrapped around _mama_'s finger and keeps his business in his pants except in their bed.'

Marion's sheltered brain took a moment to work out what that meant. 'So you mean he sleeps around with any woman that catches his eye?'

'_Oui_. This is the way he'll be living now.' Marie nodded. 'But I can see, I'm going to have to teach you how to be a woman before you meet him.'

'You'll teach me how to…?' This was the one thing Marion had always wanted: someone to show her how to mature from girl to woman. Even though she'd never admit it, she knew she needed it. 'How?'

'We'll start by playing nice with Abner, keep him in Paris long enough for you to learn.' Marie turned and looked at a painting behind her. It showed a beautiful blonde Frenchwoman, from around the time Marie was born judging by the looks of her dress. Marie smiled nostalgically. 'Let's start with your birthright, shall we? Marion, have you ever heard of D'Eon de Beaumont?'

'He was that French guy that dressed up like a woman, wasn't he?' Marion asked.

'Mind you, there was a reason he did so.' Marie stood up and gestured to the painting, turning her eyes back to Marion. 'This is Lia de Beaumont, D'Eon's elder sister. She belonged to a secret society, an agent of King Louis XV and she was murdered for discovering the royal secret.'

'The royal secret?' Marion asked.

'Louis XIV foresaw – through the Royal Psalms – that his son would bring about the end of the royal family in France. In consequence, Louis XV was swapped in his crib with another child, who took his place and the true king became known as Maximilien Robespierre. You know the name?'

Marion nodded. 'The leader of the French Revolution.'

'Well, he died before the revolution, actually,' Marie explained. 'A young boy called Robin took the name and the Psalms and led the common people. It was only after he was killed that we got the Psalms back and returned them to your ancestor. But, as for Lia, after she died she fused her soul with her brother's. That is why D'Eon de Beaumont dressed in women's clothes. Over time, they became unsure who was who. By the time I met them, they referred to the one body as "we". I went with _papa_ to return the Psalms to your ancestor, but first we were able to look inside.'

'How come?'

'Because Lia was the illegitimate child of Louis XIV,' Marie said. 'Even though she wasn't viewed as royalty, she was a member of the bloodline and she could open the book.' Marie crossed over, picked up a small journal and took a piece of paper out of it. 'When that happened, this was the first prophecy the Psalms gave us.' She handed it over.

Marion took the paper and read it.

_The final daughter of France shall entwine with a hero_

_Despite opposition, their souls shall love_

_And their bodies shall bear the seventh Holy Child._

'Opposition?' Marion asked. 'Abner?'

'Undoubtedly.' Marie crossed the room and knelt by a chest. She started working the combination lock. 'The "final daughter of France" reference was always a mystery to us. It shouldn't have been because of the Holy Child prophecy.'

Marion guessed it wasn't surprising: firstborns of heroes with that kind of power. There had to be a prophecy somewhere. 'What did it say?'

'Well, there were always clues about how each of us would be born,' Marie said. 'The circumstances, I mean. Like my lines were "born to a faux fool" and then "stop the heads that roll".'

Marion nodded slowly. 'So that was a reference to the revolution and the real Scarlet Pimpernel acted like an idiot in everyday life?'

'That's right. Your kid's lines are "born upon a madman's battlefield" and "the last child of a monarchy". We just have to work out who the madman is.' Marie opened the chest. 'Lia and D'Eon wanted you to have something as well. They left it with us.' She reached in and pulled out a sword and sheath. Bringing it back, she held it out to Marion. '_Le Sabre de Beaumont_. Infused with the power of the Royal Psalms.'

Marion forced out a laugh. 'I don't know how to sword fight.'

'That's all right,' Marie told her. 'I'll teach you. And to add more power and skill, just recite the Psalm of Vengeance.' She grinned. 'Mind you, you've got to have anger at whoever you're facing off.'

Marion grinned and took the sword. The crucifix at the handle started glowing red and then it spread to the whole weapon. Marion watched the power soak into the blade and then she looked up at Marie.

The Frenchwoman smiled. 'It's accepted you as its mistress.'


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Indiana Jones**

**Chicago, Illinios, 1926**

Marion knew it was him. Out of the six Holy Children, three sets of parents had been immortalised. Chinaza Kawar, Ingfrid Dalen and Catalina Ramon had all spoken to her about it. And they all said "you just know when it's him". And now Marion knew what they were talking about. How many times in your life would you see a complete stranger and feel drawn to him?

Of course, the way he was tasting the skin of some random girl's neck just drove the point home. They had all said the heroes, in the beginning, thought more with their little men when confronted with members of the opposite sex. It was something that Marion had to be sure to cure.

Marion directed her gaze forward and walked right back home. Abner was out – again – by the time she got there. It didn't bother Marion any. She walked into her room and changed. If she was going to meet this guy, who was going to be the love of her life, she wanted to look her best but not be obvious about it.

Marion clipped her hair out of her face and grinned. _Perfect._ She headed out into the living room and picked up a book. It was hard to focus as she waited though. She was too anxious to see him. Eventually, she gave up. Instead, she started planning what she'd answer the door with, what she'd be like while he was here. About two hours passed before she heard the knock at the door.

Marion stood up and straightened herself out as she went to open it. When she pulled open the door, the same guy from before was standing there. He looked surprised to see her, but not as surprised as he would be in a few seconds.

Marion cut him off before he could say anything. 'You must be Abner's new live-in boy. I hope you've satisfied your itch because Abner's got a "no sex in the house" rule going on. I'm his daughter, Marion.' She stepped aside to let him in.

Abner's new pet stood there, looking at her like she was crazy for a minute or so. Then he smoothed out his features – he really did have a ruggedly handsome face, not that she'd ever tell him that – and stepped inside.

'What's your problem?' he asked her, an air of overconfident arrogance in his voice.

'Who said I have one?' Marion smirked and led him down the passage. 'Your room's this way, just down the corridor from mine.' No point trying to hide that. 'But don't try sneaking in at night. I will hurt you.'

'What makes you think I would?' he asked.

'I saw you necking that girl about two hours ago.'

'Oh.' He chuckled. Clearly, this explained everything to him.

Marion stopped at his door and nodded her head. He grinned. Her knees almost buckled but she managed to hold them straight and not react outwardly. She wondered if it was in her head to be like that because she knew who he'd be to her one day or if it was a natural reaction that she'd have whether she knew or not.

'Thanks.' He went to go in but paused at the door. 'By the way, I'm Indiana Jones.' He went in.

Marion held a straight face and walked into her own room. Only when she had the door shut behind her did she let the silly smile cross her face. Now she could put a name to him. Marion darted over to her bedroom phone. Despite her excitement, she'd have to keep her voice down. She dialled Marie Boiur's number and waited.

Mr. Franco answered. '_Bonjour_, _Mansion de Boiur_.'

'_Bonjour monsieur Franco_,' Marion said. '_C'est_ Marion Ravenwood. _Est-Marie Boiur il_?'

'_Oui_,_ mademoiselle _Ravenwood. _Si vous attendez un instant_.'

Marion waited a moment and then, 'Marion?'

'Marie, I think he just came in.'

Marie was silent for a moment. 'What makes you so sure?'

Marion kept her voice down. 'It's not everyday I find myself drawn to this complete stranger who's sucking on some random girl's neck.'

'True.' Marie audibly shifted something on her side. 'What's he look like?'

Marion rolled over and smiled foolishly to herself. 'Gorgeous. Tall, tanned, light brown hair, five o'clock shadow, wears a fedora…'

'Brown?' Marie cut her off. 'Battered?'

'Yeah.'

'Is this a guy about six _pieds_ tall?' Marie asked.

Marion thought about it. 'I'd say so.'

'His name's Indiana Jones?'

'Met him?' Marion asked.

'A couple of months after you guys left _Paris_,' Marie said. 'He was studying linguistics at Sorbonne. Once we know there's a hero coming, we keep our eyes open. I saw him take out six muggers in under three minutes and listed him as a possible candidate.'

Marion paused. 'And if I'm drawn to him?'

'Then he's the one.'

~NQM~

Indy sat at the window, looking out over Abner's estate. He'd heard that Abe had a daughter, but very little was ever said about her. Abner's workmates at the University had referenced her as "the Ravenwood girl" with what Indy had detected as disdain and Abner himself rarely talked about her.

What was there to be ashamed of? She had to be the most incredible girl he'd ever met, even though he only knew her for a minute or two. She'd only seen one incident and it was enough to tell her that was his regular behaviour. Then she'd made it quite clear that she was not going to play his games.

What a beautiful woman.

Indy smirked to himself. That desire for her probably stemmed from the fact that she was unattainable. He probably shouldn't be thinking like that. For one, he had the feeling that Abner would kill him if he ever found out. For another thing, Marion Ravenwood wasn't a woman. She was a seventeen year old girl. She was just a kid.

…A kid that was mature enough to know a womaniser when she saw one.

~NQM~

Abner was quite happy that Henry Jones Junior had decided to come and help him find the Ark of the Covenant. Of course, if Henry knew the true purpose behind the quest, Abner would, at the very least, wake up with a fat lip. Jones would probably also tell Marion what was going on and take her somewhere that Abner couldn't find her.

It was amazing how such a bum could fail so spectacularly to mind his own business.

~NQM~

Indy wasn't sure whether to be amazed or scared. Marion shot him a smirk and skipped out of the room – literally skipped. Abner was convinced his daughter was oblivious to just about everything, sex included, but she sure as hell didn't seem so to him. The girl had just told him that, in her words, "your last lay is standing on the street outside with her friends".

In fact, Indy was certain she wasn't as clueless as Abner liked to think.

A quick inconspicuous check outside told Indy that, yes, last night's "lay" was standing outside with her friends. Which meant Indy was better to stay where he was. That left one question. How did Marion know who he'd slept with?

Indy frowned. There was really no point speculating when he had a very good source to find out. Indy got up and walked through the house. He winked at one of the maids as he passed her and she giggled. _Easy._ Every girl was easy except the one that actually interested him. She was too young for him, but the point still stood. He liked to know that he could.

Indy stepped into his room and shut the door behind him. 'Nick?'

The entrance was quiet but a white glow appeared by Indy's desk. It was only there for a second. When it faded, the guy in question was standing there, flicking through what looked suspiciously like mail. He looked like a well-built eighteen year old with brown shaggy hair and light brown eyes. Over the time Indy had known him, Nick Balinger proved to be anything but what he looked like.

Nick grinned and looked up. 'Do you have to call me every time you can't work something out, Indy?'

Indy scoffed. 'I hardly ever call you.'

'Hm.' Nick shrugged. 'Right, you called me because I know everything about this century. Just give me the name of the person who's got your knickers in a twist.'

Indy shook his head. '"Knickers in a twist". What is it with you and that expression? I don't get it.'

'You're American,' Nick said, looking back at his mail. 'You're not meant to. Oh, Ray, you idiot! What's that kid done now?' He paused before speaking to Indy again. 'Well? Name?'

Indy huffed. 'Kid's name is Marion Ravenwood.'

Nick looked up, amusement dancing in his eyes. 'Marion Violet Amber Ravenwood?'

'I think that's her full name, yeah.' Indy nodded.

Nick chuckled to himself. 'Is it that time already?' He looked away from Indy and rolled his head, smirking the whole time. 'I wouldn't go about calling her a kid, Indy.'

'That's what she is to me,' Indy said.

'I wonder how long he can keep telling himself that,' Nick muttered under his breath before returning to normal tone. He nodded his head. 'She knew Madame Clingy out there was your last lay because it's obvious if you know what to look for.'

'So she knows what to look for…' Indy's brain suddenly caught up with the first thing Nick said. 'Wait, what do you mean, how long I can keep telling myself that?'

Nick looked back up at him and smirked. 'Caught that, did you? Well, I'll only say this, Indy: nothing worth having is served up to you with compliments.'


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friends Only**

Indy grumbled as he rummaged through the closet. He could've sworn he left the damn thing in here. He heard a door open and close and then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marion walking in. Her arms were occupied with two full bags of groceries. She was looking at him in something between confusion and amusement. He ignored it and kept rummaging. When she put the groceries down, she walked over to the cupboard next to him and opened it. She pulled something down.

'Looking for this, boofhead?'

Indy stopped rummaging and looked. Marion had the rune Indy had hidden in the cupboard a few days ago. One over. _Damnit!_ Indy went to take the rune from her but she kept a tight grip on it. Indy wouldn't be able to get it off her without potentially damaging it. She smiled expectantly, a silent "you know what to say, Jones".

'Thank you,' he said and Marion let go of it.

'You're welcome, Jones.' Marion grinned. 'What was it doing in there anyway?'

'Hm?' Indy glanced at her before examining it. 'Oh, well, some treasure hunters were hanging around. This is priceless. I don't want to lose it.'

'And they're gone now?' Marion asked.

'Yeah, yeah.' Indy nodded. He'd made sure of that. Those that weren't gone were dead. He looked up at Marion. 'Why are you being nice all of a sudden?'

The telephone rang and Marion grinned as she walked over to answer it. 'I'm nice enough if you behave and I noticed you haven't tried to sneak into my room once.'

Indy chuckled. 'Well, you're too young for me.'

Marion frowned and her brow furrowed as she picked up the receiver. 'Hello?' She brightened up. 'Oh, Elena. You are? How come?' Marion laughed, a light sound that Indy's mind insisted on comparing to music. 'Really? Well, you better hurry up. Abner's been looking at a map of Libya. I assume we'll be heading out there soon. So what's the story?' A pause and then Marion turned to the wall, speaking quietly into the receiver. Whatever this Elena person responded with obviously reassured her of her concerns. Marion smiled and said, 'All right. See you guys next week.' She hung up.

'Who was that?' Indy asked.

'Oh?' Marion turned around. 'Elena Ramon.' She walked over and started pulling her groceries out and sorting them. 'She's this Spanish friend of mine. She's coming to Chicago with her parents next week.'

'Spain?' Indy asked. 'I wouldn't think you'd been anywhere near there. Unless it was something about Akator.'

'Well, they live in Trujillo,' Marion said. 'But they travel around a lot. They ran into me.'

'Ah.' Indy nodded. 'I see. You want me to tell Abner?'

'You may as well,' Marion told him. 'He's never seen them.'

Indy nodded and moved off. He walked up the stairs and to Abner's study. He knocked twice before he walked in. Abner looked up and Indy held up the rune. Abner smiled.

'You've still got it. Excellent. Where did you hide it?'

'In one of the cupboards.'

Abner chuckled. 'A place so ordinary, they'd never look. You're a genius, Henry.'

Indy grinned. Yeah, he was a genius. Now, why wouldn't Marion see that? She was always picking on him. The name "boofhead" that she'd called him just before was a testament to that. Indy paused. While he was thinking on it, he needed to tell Abner. Abner looked up when Indy told him what Marion had said on the phone.

'Spanish friend?' he asked. 'I know nothing about any Spanish friends of hers.'

'That's what she said,' Indy told him. 'Anyway, she said they'd be here next week.' Indy glanced at the map on Abner's desk. 'We're going to Libya soon, aren't we?'

'Hm?' Abner looked at the map. 'Yes. There've been reports that the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra is in the town of El Jawf. I assume some private collector has it. I need to acquire it.'

Indy nodded.

~NQM~

Marion looked out her bedroom window at about eleven at night. She'd heard someone calling out. Her window looked out over the front yard. Indiana Jones was rushing in, evidentially trying to get away from a girl, the same one from the other week. She had blonde hair and she looked a few years older than Marion herself. She was calling to him, something about a date.

Marion chuckled to herself. She may have only been seventeen but she got that one night in bed did not a commitment make, especially if there was no relationship beforehand. It was something this girl seemed to have a problem with. Marion let the curtains fall closed. It was his problem to deal with. But she would help him if he asked.

Marion lay down in bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep sometime around when she heard Indy's footsteps coming down the hall. When she opened her eyes next, it was because someone was knocking on her bedroom door and it was daylight. Marion rolled out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and answered it.

Indy was on the other side, looking nervous. Marion could guess but she decided to throw him a bone.

'What's the matter with you, Jones?' she asked. 'Did I leave a wake up call?'

'No, but…' He stammered, fishing for an excuse. 'I…I wanted to thank you for finding that rune yesterday. Abner's down at the university all day so I've got nothing to do. I thought I might take down to the mall. I'll pay.'

Marion grinned and leaned against the doorframe. 'That's unusually gallant of you, Jones. Trying to ditch somebody?' She knew he was.

'No!' Indy said it too quickly.

Marion grinned and ran a hand through her hair. 'Whatever. I need some new stuff anyway. Give me time to get dressed.' She closed the door.

~NQM~

Indy leaned back against the wall. With any luck, Caitlin would see him with Marion and jump to conclusions. And if she started a rumour mill, it was easy enough to explain to Abner. Even if it meant spending money…who was he kidding? He wasn't really bothered by spending money on Marion.

Marion came out a few minutes later, dressed in trousers, boots, a button-up blouse and wearing a tan overcoat. There was a twinkle in her pretty blue eyes. He knew she didn't believe his story for a minute but she was taking full advantage of it.

~NQM~

Marion walked a couple of steps ahead of Indy through the mall, looking at all the shops. Most weren't of interest to her, selling clothes for regular girls. Shops for girls that were born, raised, would grow old and die in the bosom of civilisation. Those shops catered for the kind of girls that would only have to worry about their husbands and children. The state of the world and the all people in it would never be a concern in their minds.

Not like it would be in hers. Marion chanced a glance over her shoulder at Indy – _theirs_, she amended. He was looking around anxiously. He clearly wanted nothing further to do with that girl.

Marion grabbed his forearm and pulled him into a second-hand store, the kind that catered to people that were going off to odd places. She clearly heard Indy heave a sigh of relief. The desk clerk was one Marion knew well. He looked up as they came in and grinned.

'Hey, Jeff,' Marion said.

'Morning, Marion.' He glanced at Indy. 'Who's your friend?'

Marion snorted in amusement. 'Indiana Jones is dad's former student and he's helping him find the Ark.'

'Well, good luck to you.' Jeff picked up his newspaper and opened it. 'I wouldn't like working with the Prof. on that. Swear to God he's got some sort of ulterior motive.'

Marion glanced back at Indy, pretending to look through some women's trousers, to see his reaction. Jeff was right. He'd just never believe what the ulterior motive was. Indy frowned. Marion could see the numbers ticking across his mind as that alternative registered in his brain.

'Like what?' he asked.

'Damned if I know,' Jeff said. 'I could be wrong. It's just a feeling I've got.'

Indy nodded, more to himself, and followed Marion. They were walking around the store for five minutes before Indy froze and muttered "oh, shit" under his breath. Marion looked at him and then followed his irritated gaze. The girl from the previous night was walking into the shop, her eyes glued on Indy.

Jeff noticed because he winced sympathetically and called the girl's attention with some jewellery on sale. Marion turned and looked at Indy. Jeff would only be able to keep that girl occupied for a short time.

'You did bring me here to avoid someone, didn't you, Jones?' Marion nodded her head. 'Her.'

Indy huffed in irritation. 'Look, she's infatuated with me and she won't listen. I told her she was just a one-nighter. She follows me around like a love-sick puppy. I thought…' He trailed off.

Marion nodded. 'You thought if she saw you shopping with me, she'd assume we were together and storm off, dismissing you as a two-timer.'

Indy shrugged sheepishly. 'Pretty much. I'm sorry, Marion. You were the only girl around.'

Marion shook her head. 'It's not a bad idea, Indy. Can't say I wouldn't do the same thing if it were me. But if you really want to get rid of her, I think I know what's sure to work.' And she was looking forward to it.

Indy looked at her desperately. 'All right. Go ahead.'

Marion grinned and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. Without giving him much time to react, she yanked him down and kissed him on the mouth. She'd imagined kissing him so many times and her imagination had been so far off the mark. It was far better than she'd ever dreamed.

~NQM~

Indy really hadn't been expecting Marion to kiss him and he froze for a moment. Then his body took over. His hands drifted over her and he barely managed to keep them in respectable places. He pulled her against him and – _oh…_ – her arms slid around his neck and her body pressed tight against his.

From the tentative way her tongue flickered against his lower lip, Indy guessed this was her first kiss. _Shit._ But before he could stop himself, his tongue darted into her mouth and stroked against hers. Marion took the invitation and returned the gesture. He felt more than heard his own groan.

One of Indy's hands slipped up into Marion's hair. It was softer than any other hair he'd ever felt beneath his fingers. And that was saying something. At the ends, her curls seemed to twirl around his fingers of their own accord.

She really was beautiful.

Indy was barely even aware of the high pitch gasp and then the demand from someone to know what he thought he was doing. He was barely aware of that Jeff guy sniggering in amusement and, moments later, making some remark about "God, Marion" and going overboard.

Indy's heart was pounding against his chest and his head was consumed with Marion. Her scent, like caramel and strawberries, was in his nose and her taste was on his tongue. She tasted sweeter than he imagined the Gods' Nectar would. And her body fit perfectly to his, almost like they were cut from the same mould.

A loud bang brought them back to their senses and they came apart. Jeff was standing there with a paper bag that he'd blown up and burst. Caitlin was gone. Clearly they'd gotten carried away.

Jeff grinned. 'Let's not mention this to Abner or he just might kill you both.'

Marion chuckled, her cheeks a lovely rosy colour. 'Thanks, Jeff.'

Why the hell did Indy suddenly want to kiss her again?


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Ramons**

Abner looked up as he heard talking. He heard Marion's voice and distinct Spanish accents. Obviously, Marion's friends had arrived. Abner heard "in there" and then there was a quiet knock before a Spanish man ducked in, looking nothing short of relieved.

Henry was sitting on the other side of the desk. He turned his head and grinned. 'Girl talk?'

'_Si_.' The Spanish man nodded. Then he addressed Abner. 'By the way, they're going shopping.'

Abner scowled. 'Well, no one said anything to me!' He jumped to his feet. Marion would learn to ask his permission and comply if it was the last thing he did. He couldn't very well force her to be Queen of France otherwise. She was too much like her mother. 'Excuse me.' Abner ran out of the study.

~NQM~

Indy looked over at this Ramon guy, as the door closed behind Abner, and said, 'I'm sorry. I didn't get your first name when Marion told me…?'

Ramon grinned. 'Leonardo. Call me Leo. Everyone else does.' He sat down and looked at the documents on the desk. 'Libya? The Headpiece to the Staff of Ra?'

'Abner thinks it's there,' Indy said.

Leo tapped his chin. 'Oh, it is. Old friend of mine knows where it is.' He looked back over at Indy. 'But fat chance getting him to turn it over.'

Indy raised his eyebrows. 'Private collector?'

Leo shook his head. 'Looks like it, but no. Kamau's sort of taken responsibility for the people of El Jawf. He's got so much sway there that his wife and daughter frequently walk around the streets with their burgas down.'

'In Africa?' Indy leaned forward and leaned on the desk. 'Aren't burgas the sign of submission for those women? You know, they have to wear them?'

'_Si_.' Leo looked at him. 'Speaking of submission, who kissed whom?'

'What?' Indy's gaze snapped to Leo's face. There was no way he could know.

Leo chuckled. 'Please! I've been in a similar situation myself. You and Marion ended up in a lip-lock and now neither of you can stop thinking about it. And you certainly have no clue what to do about it.'

Indy wasn't giving up. 'What makes you think that?'

Leo leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. 'For one, when Marion greeted us, she looked just like my wife after our first actual kiss, when she thought I wasn't looking.'

'You wife?' Indy dropped the pretence in favour of beginning to lose his nerve. 'Now, how scared should I be?'

'Truthfully, not at all.' Leo pulled his hands down pushed against the edge of the desk. 'But I remember being in your position. My reaction was to cross the ocean and kill a bunch of native people that never did anything to me. And that just made things worse.' He gave Indy a moment to absorb that before he continued. 'The second thing is that you keep glancing downstairs and we both know that's were Marion is.'

'How do you know I'm not glancing at the floor?' Indy asked.

Leo straightened up, leaned his forearms on his knees and looked at the spot Indy had been glancing at. 'There's nothing there, no reason for you to be looking. But that is in a direct line between here and, I'll bet…' He looked back up at Indy. '…exactly where Marion will be.'

Indy leaned back against his chair. 'Okay, so you know.' He'd never been one to deny it when he was caught. 'How do I make it stop?'

'You can't,' Leo said. 'I tried. Five other _hombres_ I know tried. And, on top of that, when it's all over you'll realise that sort of thing would be the worst thing that could happen.'

'I can't go lusting after a kid!'

Leo patiently scratched his ear. 'Is she really a kid, though?'

'What?' Indy tried to make sense of what he was saying but he came up empty.

Leo folded his hands behind his head. 'Physically, yeah, she's a kid, but that doesn't matter if she isn't one in the head.' He leaned forward again. 'Age gaps and relationships are very flexible. An archaeologist ought to know that. And Marion's been forced to practically raise herself. As long as both people understand and appreciate the situation they're in, it's not a problem. This means that anyone who objects can go and take a powder.'

Indy scratched his neck. 'Is this your way of pointing out that Marion's as mature as any adult?'

'Well, what was her first impression of you?' Leo asked.

'That I was a randy asshole.'

'Was it accurate?'

'…Yes.'

'Don't worry.' Leo chuckled. 'She'll soon knock that out of you.'

Indy looked up at him. 'She'll what?'

'Let me explain something to you that no one else is going to tell you,' Leo said. 'We _hombres_ fancy ourselves the dominant sex, but we're not. There are only two things we have over women: we're physically stronger and we live in a patriarchal society. Separated from that, we have nothing. Women do a hell of a lot more than we give them credit for.'

'Such as?' Indy asked.

Leo frowned. 'Do you know how difficult it is to actually raise kids? I spent a day looking after mine and I would've preferred taking on a pack of ravenous wolves, bare-handed and in my birthday suit.'

'That bad?' Indy asked.

Leo groaned. 'I still don't know how they do it and keep house. You know, I never asked much of Catalina since then.' He grinned. 'On top of that, they're smarter than us.'

Now Indy was sceptical. 'They're smarter than us?'

'Don't laugh. It's true.' Leo paused. 'Have you ever been looking for something for ages and then she walked in, took one look at you, knew what you were looking for and went right to it.'

The rune. 'Once!' Indy insisted.

'And how long have you been here?' Leo asked.

Indy exhaled heavily. 'Two, three months.' He hated to admit it, but Leo might've been right.

'Not much time, then,' Leo said. 'You'll see a lot more of it soon. Plus something even scarier.'

'Right. Like what?'

Leo grinned. 'If I told you, I'd scare you even more.'

~NQM~

'Virtual telepathy?' Marion asked. 'What's that?'

Marion was sitting through the mall with Catalina and Elena. They were in the food court, eating lunch. Catalina and Elena had talked circles around Abner and then took Marion out, no doubt leaving him wondering what just happened.

'It looks like telepathy, but it's not,' Catalina said.

'Hm.' Elena crushed her food wrappers with her hands. '_Mama _and _papa _do it. He looks at her and knows what she's thinking. She looks at him and knows what he's thinking.'

'And that's going to happen between Indy and me?' Marion asked.

'At some point,' Catalina responded. 'It progresses slowly, starting with words. You begin to predict what he's going to say before he even says it and he does the same with you. Then it's actions. After that, unspoken thoughts. But…' she shrugged, '…you barely notice it. Most people call it being on the same page.'

The three of them stood up and started walking. Marion said, 'When that happens, I'm afraid Indy might go into a meltdown. He's already nearly losing his head over the kiss.'

'He sounds like Leo,' Catalina said. 'Calm yourself, Marion. The most that will happen here is that he'll give into his attraction.'

'How do I know he won't run before that?' Marion asked.

'Because he'll think that's weakness,' Elena said. 'If there's one thing heroes can't stand, that is looking weak. _No_, what will send him running will be the revelation that he's in love with you.'

'So I'll know he's realised it when he disappears?' Marion checked with them.

'Oh, he'll give you no warning,' Catalina said, nodding her head. 'You'll just wake up one day, he'll be gone. If you're lucky, he'll leave you a note. At least, that was Leo's approach.'

'So he gets scared and runs?' Marion asked. 'Isn't there some way I could make him stay?'

'Do you feel ready for that baby?' Elena asked.

'No.'

'Then no.'

Marion shook her head. 'Even then, I'd just be worried he only stayed because he got me pregnant. Or, even worse, he might think that he only stayed because of it.'

'Then this is the way we have to do it.' Catalina folded her arms across her chest as she walked. 'You're still worried about that kiss, aren't you?'

'Yeah,' Marion said. 'What do I do? I mean, I've kissed him. And he's always watching me when I come into the room. I don't know what to do next.'

Elena smiled. 'If he's watching you, it means he would like a repeat. But, at the same time, he tells himself you're just a kid as a deterrent to himself. He won't be able to deny it for much longer. When are you going to Libya?'

'A couple of days.' Marion grinned. 'Dad usually makes the guy staying with us take care of me while we're out there.'

Catalina and Elena looked at each other.

'You are going to be at each other by the end of it,' Elena said.

~NQM~

Leo's words kept echoing around in Indy's head. The plane was passing over the Atlantic, heading right for Libya. Indy had only been told the day before that, on top of looking at where the headpiece was – they were going to check with Leo's friend –and how to get it, Indy had to make sure no African bastards tried to take a piece out of Marion.

That meant he'd be forced into close quarters with her. Speaking of which, she was next to him on the plane, fast asleep. Her head had fallen onto his shoulder and he didn't have the heart to move it. That and she was curled up to him.

But he'd keep telling himself that he didn't enjoy the way she sought him out, even in slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kamau Kawar**

**El Jawf, Libya**

The place, Indy thought, was fit for the man who lived here. If this guy owned El Jawf the way Leo said he did, he was entitled to the city's palace. Place was big enough to be a museum maze. The artefacts that lined the walls and decorated the room dated back to the third century AD. Beside him, Abner was also admiring the architecture.

They both looked up, though, when the doors to the balcony of the spiral staircase at the end of the room opened and a black Libyan man came in. He wore a clean, pressed suit and had a thick black beard. He was just adjusting his cufflinks as he entered.

'I'm sorry to keep you waiting, gentlemen.' Although his English was accented, it was clear and fluent. 'I'm Kamau Kawar.' He looked down at them. 'You must be Professor Abner Ravenwood and Doctor Indiana Jones?'

'That's us,' Indy said.

As opposed to standing above them with assumed authority, Kamau turned and walked down the stairs. 'Yes, Leo told me you were coming. This is about the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra?'

'Yes, it is.' Abner nodded eagerly. 'Do you have it?'

'I may and I may not.' Kamau stepped down to their level and approached them. 'Please let me have you understand, now rather than later, that if I were in possession of such an artefact it would not go to just anyone.'

Abner raised his chin. 'We are not just anyone. It will go into a museum.'

Kamau frowned. 'After you're done with it?'

Indy winced in sympathy for Abner. This guy wasn't an idiot. He knew Abner collected the relics of Tanis. And, clearly, he wasn't going to let the headpiece go as long as he believed that they would want it for their own personal gain.

'How about this?' Indy suggested. 'We have a few meetings and see if we can come to an agreement?'

Kamau looked at him and nodded once. 'That sounds good to me.'

Indy smiled and turned. It was time they left. Before he and Abner could cross much distance, though, the front door opened and a Libyan girl in her mid-twenties stepped in. Her burga was down and her braided hair was bound behind her head in a ponytail. She briefly smiled at them in courtesy and crossed the floor to Kamau.

'_Baba_,' she said. 'I've got some bad news for you.' Kamau was her father, so she was obviously only speaking English to be polite to Abner and Indy.

'Do I need to hear it?' Kamau asked.

'Yes,' the daughter said. 'There's a rumour going around that the Shiyan have infiltrated El Jawf.'

'The Shiyan?' Indy asked. 'Isn't that a gang of harem dealers?'

'Yes.' The daughter turned around. 'They kidnap and sell young girls. And, if the buyer wants them broken in, they'll even rape them.'

Kamau looked at them. 'You have a seventeen year old girl with you, do you not?'

'We better keep a closer eye on her,' Indy said.

'Adeola, go up and tell your mother,' Kamau told the girl.

Adeola nodded and ran up the stairs.

Kamau smiled. 'I'll see you gentlemen tomorrow.' He followed his daughter upstairs.

Indy led Abner out of the ancient building.

~NQM~

Marion walked through the market, looking over rugs. She wanted one for when she came here next time, hopefully with money. She'd seen Adeola earlier that day and the eldest Holy Child had told her to be on the lookout for the Shiyan. Marion wasn't worried. One, maybe two days and the Kawars would have those bastards running for their mommies.

Kamau's experience in that sort of thing was exactly why Adeola was a Holy Child in the first place. The guy had been fighting tyrants for years and he hadn't let a single thing like that back in town since he'd beaten the first guy. These Shiyan idiots didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

Marion turned her head and noticed the stalls were being shut. She looked around. She hadn't realised it was that late. Knowing it better to head back, Marion started walking. She wasn't sure what the odds of running into these guys were but, all the same, her hand went under her skirts to her sword. Wrapping her fingers around the hilt, she felt safer.

Marion was coming to the outer rim of the city, closer to camp, when she felt a chill run down her spine. She stopped and turned. Slowly, five men began stepping out of the shadows. They were tall, dirty-looking Arabs with various kinds of blades.

Marion steadied herself. 'The Shiyan, I presume?'

One of them barked at her in Arabic. It was something about not being permitted to speak. After all they'd done to women, they thought she was just going to take that? Marion rolled her eyes at him and drew out _le Sabre de Beaumont_. It was dark enough that the metal glinted only in the moonlight.

The men sniggered amongst themselves. They commented to each other. Marion understood the mocking enough to know they didn't think she knew how to use it. Marion pulled her focus in, concentrating on all the fear and pain their victims must've felt at their hands, before she began.

'_Have mercy upon me, O Lord, I am consumed with grief_

_My bones are vexed, deliver my Soul_

_Put them in fear, O Lord_

_That the nations may know themselves to be but men_

_In the beginning was the word, deliver my soul_

_The Lord brings my Soul out of trouble_

_He cuts off mine enemies and destroys all those that afflict my Soul_

_In the name of that truth and loyalty, I shall take my vengeance_.'


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Power**

Marion launched herself forward, swinging the sword in a wide arc. Two of the five men fell dead, unable to even cry out. The laughing cut off. Marion twisted around and faced the other three men, if they could be called that. They gritted their teeth and then charged at her. Marion jumped up and flipped over them. She spun again and stabbed one right through the heart. Marion then raised her sword and brought it down diagonally, slitting the necks of the final two.

Marion flicked her wrist, sending the blood flying from her blade.

'Uh haw.'

Marion spun around, hand tightening around the hilt of her sword. She relaxed when she saw who was there. Indiana Jones was leaning against the side of a building. His arms were folded across his chest and one leg was crossed over the other.

'How long have you been standing there?' Marion asked, sliding her sword back into its sheath, tucked under her skirt.

'Long enough to see that.' Indy pointed at the bodies. 'I was gonna help you, but you clearly didn't need it.' He grinned and straightened up, walking over to her. 'Your father sent me. Why'd you take so long if you knew the Shiyan were around?'

'I lost track of time,' Marion said.

'Well, let's go then,' Indy said. 'How long have you had that thing?'

'The sword?' Marion asked. 'It was a gift.'

'From who?'

Marion smiled. 'Someone who cared about me way more than Abner ever did.'

Out of the corner of her eye, Marion noticed Indy wince. She wondered if his own father had some kind of similarity to Abner. It wouldn't be the exact same thing, but it could've easily been there. And it would explain Indy's reaction.

'The same person who taught you to use it?' Indy asked. 'I don't think it was Abner. He doesn't think you can defend yourself.'

Marion looked at her feet as they walked. 'There's a lot Abner doesn't know.'

'Including that you can sword fight,' Indy said. 'It looks old. That crucifix on the handle looks like it was welded in the old-fashioned way – over a hot flame. Can I take a look at it?' He held a hand out for it.

Marion smiled. 'Maybe some day, but not now.' As much as she knew he wanted to, Indy couldn't hear about this yet.

'If I said please?' he tried.

Marion laughed. 'You're like a little kid, Jones. Learn some patience.'

~NQM~

Kamau and Adeola Kawar sat on opposite sides of a pentagram. In between of them and at the centre of the symbol was an image, in a small washbasin, of Marion Ravenwood and Indiana Jones walking towards the American archaeological camp. Kamau waved his hand over the basin. The image changed to a map of El Jawf. A white light glowed on a building near where Marion had fought.

A black woman came in, her burga down around her shoulders. She joined them in the circle. '_It appears Marion has given us access to the _Shiyan.' She spoke Arabic, as did her husband and daughter.

'_When will her father and Dr. _Jones_ be arriving_, _mama_?' Adeola asked.

'_About eight o'clock tomorrow morning_,' Chinaza Kawar said. '_We'd best attack the _Shiyan_ now_.'

'Hm.' Kamau stood up.

'_I_ _think_ _I_ _already_ _like_ _this_ Jones _fellow_.' Adeola also stood up. '_He was rather impressed with Marion's swordplay rather than the usual reaction_.'

Chinaza also stood up. '_Very_ _good_. _I_ _do_ _hate_ _men_ _who_ _take_ _a_ _powerful_ _and_ _independent_ _woman_ _as_ _an_ _offence_ _to_ _their_ _masculinity_.'

Adeola raised her hand to her lips and giggled. '_In_ _that_ _case_, _mama_, _you_ _live_ _in_ _the_ _wrong_ _country_.'

~NQM~

Once Marion went into her tent, Indy went back to the main tent. He opened the door and walked in. Abner glanced up before returning his eyes to his work.

'Did you find her?'

'Yeah,' Indy said. 'She's back in her tent. Apparently, she lost track of time.'

Abner scowled at the documents. 'She picked a hell of a night to do so.' It almost sounded like he thought she'd done it on purpose.

Indy considered telling Abner about the sword. His attitude stopped him though. Far be it for Indiana Jones to assume anyone was an infallible human being but that was the way Abner had always seemed to him…until now. And it was only Marion's opinions of her father too, but it was enough to tell him there was a lot of himself that Abner never let people see.

'Did anything happen?' Abner asked.

Indy made his decision. 'No.'


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ulterior**

When a man burst into flames, everyone in the building turned and looked. A black local man, richly dressed, walked out. He was smirking behind a thick beard and followed by two women. One in her forties and the other in her twenties.

He spoke in his local tongue. '_Gentlemen_,_ let me make this clear_._ El Jawf is my city_._ These two are my wife and my daughter_._ I am called the Witch Guerrilla_._ And you are most unwelcome here_.' He held his hand up and a white glow surrounded it.

~NQM~

Marion was woken by a noise. Curious, she rolled off the cot, pulled on her heavy coat and boots and walked out of her tent. The only reason she saw the source of the noise was because they were close enough to the city to see it. A white glow was swirling around in there. If Marion's geometry was right, it was near where she'd fought those Shiyan.

Several of the diggers Abner had hired dropped to their knees and called out their thanks to the Witch Guerrilla. Superstitious, maybe, but they weren't wrong. Marion walked forward, closer so she could get a better look. She knew that her use of the Royal Psalms had been like a big search light for those three.

That light was Kamau, Chinaza and Adeola Kawar removing the Shiyan from their city.

'Pretty.'

Marion didn't even have to turn to know that Indy was there. She did anyway. He was standing a few feet behind her. One day he'd find out what caused lights like that. At the moment, though, Marion thought that he didn't seem to care. Indy came over and stood next to her. As the light faded, Indy's arm slipped over Marion's shoulders. Marion let herself lean into him but she didn't lean back fully. All the same, he made her feel warm and loved. And she knew he loved her, even if he didn't.

Marion decided she wanted to see what Indy made of it. She glanced up at him. 'What's the Witch Guerrilla?'

Indy grinned at her. 'You understand Arabic?'

'Bits and pieces.'

'The Witch Guerrilla is a figure from the third century,' Indy said. 'It's an old wives' tale. There was a dictator called Fiskal who was living off the people, taking everything from them. Something like "Robin Hood". The Witch Guerrilla was ineffective until he tapped into magic. Then he took Fiskal down. According to the legend, he still protects the city.'

'And they think he's done that?' Marion gestured to the still-fading white.

'Probably.' Indy rubbed her upper arm. 'Definitely looks like it. I'm not entirely sure what that was, though.'

Marion looked up at him. 'Oh, haven't you noticed? That's in the area where I took out those Shiyan.'

'Hm?' Indy scrutinised the area. 'I'll be damned…'

No. Indiana Jones would never be damned. Marion bit her tongue to keep from saying it, though. She knew he'd have a smart-ass comment to that, or his ego would inflate. Instead, she laughed. 'I thought you were damned anyway.'

Indy looked at her. 'Cheeky.'

Marion smiled. 'I think I saw Adeola Kawar, actually.' She continued talking and pretended not to notice Indy watching her. 'Well, from what Elena told me about her. It was a girl in her twenties in the market and she had her burga down. It was hilarious. Everyone jumped out of her way when she walked through. Stopped and talked to me too. Spoke pretty good English.'

'Did she?' Indy's hand slid into her hair. Marion felt like there were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Indy moved closer. 'Is that how you knew about the Shiyan?'

'Hm hm.' Marion looked up at him.

Indy took the opportunity. He leaned down and kissed her. Marion automatically turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Indy's arms wrapped around her waist and his tongue prodded her lower lip. Smiling against his lips, Marion opened her mouth for him. Indy's tongue swept in and stroked hers. Marion reciprocated and Indy groaned softly.

Marion let her fingers tangle into the hair at the nape of his neck. She'd let him kiss her all he wanted but no more. He seemed to understand that, keeping his hands in safe places. But Indy didn't know what she did.

~NQM~

Adeola walked through the sunny streets. Some days, she enjoyed how everyone gave way to her. Some days, it annoyed her. Today, however, she couldn't care less. She knew where Marion would be and she wanted a word with her. Sure enough, Marion was haggling over the price of a rug.

Adeola stood back and waited until she finished. She paid and took the rug. When she turned and saw her, Marion smiled. Adeola chuckled and walked over to her. 'Well, looks like somebody's better off.'

'Why not?' Marion asked. She slung the rug over her shoulder. 'I need a new rug.' As she fell into step next to Adeola, she was nearly skipping.

'Someone's in a good mood,' Adeola said. 'Did a certain Dr. Jones finally give in and kiss you?'

Marion grinned like an idiot and giggled. 'Yes! The whole night.'

'Well, then,' Adeola said. 'This is the last phase of the easy part.'

'And I'm going to enjoy it,' Marion said.

Adeola nodded. 'Which is essentially what he's thinking: "It's just an animal attraction. I'll enjoy it while it lasts".'

Marion rolled her eyes. 'Won't he get a shock when he realises it's not?'

'Yup.' Adeola folded her hands behind her head. 'That'll happen after sex.'

'You mean after I give my virginity to Indy?' Marion asked.

'That's right.' Adeola smirked to herself. 'He won't realise he's in love with you until you guys make love. Over the years, we've dubbed it as the "Afterglow Revelation".'

'That gives me a pretty good idea of when it'll happen,' Marion remarked.

~NQM~

'You don't even have it, do you?' Abner was on his feet, glaring at Kamau. 'You're just wasting our time!'

Indy looked at the Libyan. The man was calm in the face of Abner's anger. Under that, though, Indy swore he could see a sneer of contempt. Kamau said nothing. Abner huffed and stormed out of the room. Indy heard him leaving the palace. Figuring it was better, Indy stood to go as well.

'Wait a minute, Jones,' Kamau said.

Indy stopped. 'Yes?'

'I do actually have the medallion,' Kamau told him. 'I'm just not going to give it to Abner.'

Now, he had Indy's attention. 'Why would you tell me this?'

'Because I know your kind,' Kamau answered. 'If you knew Abner's true reason for wanting the Ark, he'd more likely than not wake up in Beaten Up, Uganda.'

Indy gave him a curious look. 'It'd have to be pretty big to make me beat the stuffing out of Abner. They guy taught me everything I know. He's been more of a father to me than my own.'

Kamau nodded. 'Yeah, Leo had something like that. He ended up having to kill the guy.'

'Leo?' Indy drew back. 'Leo Ramon?'

'One and the same. And it still affects him to this day.'

Indy thought about that. Leo didn't seem like something like that affected him. He'd actually seemed very happy with his lot in life. 'He hides it well.'

'Sure.' Kamau shrugged. 'Until you start talking about El Dorodo.'

'Akator?'

'That's the one.' Kamau chuckled. 'Then, if you're lucky, you'll just hear the coarsest words the Spanish language has to offer.'

Indy shook his head as he imagined that, that cheerful guy angry and cussing like a sailor. He looked up at Kamau again. 'How do you know about Abner?' Indy asked.

Kamau rolled his head and clicked his tongue. 'The fool took the wrong person into his confidence. That person told us.'

'I see.' Indy frowned. 'What's the motive, then?'

Kamau chuckled bitterly. 'I don't think you'd believe it if I told you. So, I'm going to let you work it out.'

Indy watched as Kamau opened his desk drawer and pulled out two pictures, sketches both. He handed them over. Indy looked at pictures over. They were of two very different-looking boys that, at the same time, had a startling physical resemblance.

Kamau said, 'If you can identify these boys and find the connection between them, you'll have your answer.'


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Afterglow Revelation**

**Chicago, Illinios, USA**

Indy sat in his room, poring over the two pictures. The rich boy he'd worked out. Any first year archaeology student would know that one. It was King Louis XVII, the child King of France and the last monarch of the country. The one who may have escaped the French Revolution. No one was sure.

There was a knock on his door.

'Come in.'

Marion walked in, carrying a glass of whiskey. 'You all right?' She set it down in front of him. 'You've been up here for hours.'

Indy smiled, contented, as she kissed his head. 'Just a little personal project I'm doing, honey. Don't worry about it.' He took a sip of the whiskey and grinned to himself. She'd raided Abner's stash for this.

'Yeah?' Marion slipped her arms over his shoulders and rubbed his chest. 'What are you doing?'

Indy was really enjoying this. He reached up and rubbed her arm. 'Kamau Kawar gave me this stuff. He said Abner had an ulterior motive. Said if I wanted to know what it was, I needed to work out the connection between these two.' Indy tapped the photos.

Indy felt Marion smile against his head. Then she ducked her head down to his ear. 'You look tired.'

'Do I?' Indy felt it. He'd been studying the damn things, as Marion said, for hours, and he had nothing. That and she felt very inviting, pressed against his back like that.

'Yes.' Marion kissed his jaw. 'You want a break?'

Indy automatically tipped his head and arched his neck to give her better access. 'I shouldn't…' He groaned loudly as Marion laid an open-mouthed kiss on the groove between his ear and his jaw. 'Oh, really baby, don't.'

'Sensitive there?' Marion sucked on the same spot.

Boy, was he ever. Indy grabbed her arm tighter, swinging her around and into his lap. He kissed her, completely forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. His hand wrapped around her calf as he pulled her onto his lap more firmly.

Abner suddenly yelled from downstairs. 'Marion Ravenwood! Get down here now!'

Indy and Marion broke the kiss.

~NQM~

Marion didn't know what she was expecting when Abner called her down, but it sure as hell wasn't this. Apparently, someone had come around wanting to see her – a boy with a bouquet of flowers. She knew if she had answered the door she would've sent him packing. She was quite happy with Indy and she knew she always would be.

'…I don't know where you get off like this!' Abner yelled. 'You're a useless whore!'

That hurt. Marion winced. Then she straightened her back. 'Dad, I don't even know what boy you're talking about! I haven't been out seeing anybody!' No, she'd been in seeing somebody. But not out.

'Don't you lie to me, girl!' Abner snapped. 'How are we supposed to get anywhere with you going around prostituting yourself?'

Marion glared. She was about to call him on his Freudian slip. He'd basically just admitted he was planning something. Someone else beat her to it though.

'Where are you hoping to get, Abner?'

Marion and her father both spun around. Indiana Jones was casually leaning in the doorway, thumbs hooked in his trouser pockets. Even though he looked calm, Marion could feel it, like vibrations emanating from him. Under the exterior, he was furious. He didn't like Abner calling her a whore. And he didn't like some kid going after Marion's attentions.

Abner's jaw dropped open and closed. It happened a few more times before he found his voice. 'Henry, please just mind your own business.'

Marion shook her head. Indy wouldn't be much of a hero if he could mind his own business. Anyone with common sense would see that those guys wouldn't get into the situations they did, wouldn't save people the way they did, if they could mind their own.

'Well, you're disturbing me,' Indy said. 'I see it as my business.' He walked into the room. 'Did it ever occur to you that the boy could've just been some kid that's seen Marion around and thinks she's pretty?'

'Uh…well…' Abner stammered.

Indy shrugged. 'As for him knowing where she lives, she's your daughter and you're one of the biggest names in Chicago. It wouldn't take that much.' Indy wrapped an arm around Marion's shoulders. 'Come on.'

Marion let him lead her out of her father's study, leaving a stunned man behind. She waited until they were out of Abner's sight and then she leaned against Indy's frame. His lips brushed against her hairline.

Indy led her up and back into his room. He sat down next to her on the bed. Even though the argument was over, Marion could still feel the irritation in his frame. She knew that Indy viewed her as his, he just didn't know it yet. In the same way, Marion viewed Indy as hers.

Then there was the other thing. 'Guy doesn't overreact much.' That was said with heavy sarcasm, something Indy was good at.

Marion knew why. Abner wanted her to stay "pure" for the guy he decided was the hero foretold in the Psalms. Little did he know, that guy had already come around. Marion huffed. 'He just thinks he can control everything about me, including my sex life.' And she did _that_ on purpose.

Indy immediately calmed down. He started playing with her hair nervously. 'Have you…had much of a sex life?'

Marion shook her head. 'Not at all.'

'Oh.' Indy's hand froze. 'So you're still…?'

Marion looked at him. 'Well, I don't want just anyone to take my virginity.'

Indy licked his lips quickly. 'Who…do you want to take it?'

There it was, the opening. Marion knew if she took it, Indy would be gone the next day. On the other hand, the way Indy took her out of the room…Abner would figure it out soon. Whatever Indy was meant to fight, it hadn't risen up yet. He hadn't learned what he needed to know yet. Abner would attack Indy if he was here when her father found out about the affair. And he could do Indy some serious harm.

Decision made, Marion leaned over and kissed Indy. He responded, letting her push him back onto the bed. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and somehow got it off. Indy's hand rubbed her back. Marion only pulled back to take in air and she didn't move far. Indy opened his eyes, panting just as hard as she was, and he looked at her with a longing that made her body quiver.

'You sure?' he asked breathlessly.

Marion could only nod. Indy kissed her again and rolled them over.

~NQM~

Sunlight hit Indy's face, waking him up. He felt more relaxed and happier than he could ever remember feeling. It took him a moment to remember why. Indy opened his eyes and looked down. Marion was curled up against his chest with a soft smile on her face, even though she was asleep.

She'd wanted him.

Indy grinned. He nearly felt giddy with masculine pride over that. She'd wanted him. Not some little idiot her own age, not whatever guy Abner would decide was a good candidate. Him.

And it felt like this had been coming since the day Marion saw him necking what-was-her-name. He generally forgot the girl's name after he walked away from them, unless they were annoyingly persistent, like Kate-something-or-other. That wouldn't happen with Marion.

Nick had known. Leo had known. When he'd denied it, they'd both told him. Or tried to. They'd seen this attraction before even he knew it was there. And so had Marion…No. No, "attraction" was the wrong word.

There was another word, more appropriate. What was it? For the life of him, he couldn't put a name to it. It was just on the tip of his mind. He knew it was there, but he really couldn't work it out. The word he was looking for…not attraction. No, that was what he'd just taken it to be. But this felt far stronger than a plain and simple attraction.

Then the word struck him and Indy came crashing back down to earth. No. No, no, no! That did not happen to him. He did not…it just didn't happen to him. Indy looked down at Marion and carefully pulled himself out of her embrace.

Even though she was asleep, the smile faded, her brow furrowed and tears slipped out of her closed eyelids. She knew what he was going to do next. Somehow…she knew. Indy nearly climbed back into bed with her but he couldn't. He'd put a name to it.

Indy leaned in and kissed her lips one last time, long and lingering. When he pulled back, he stroked her hair back. 'I love you.'


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Math**

Abner ran through the house. How could he have been so blind? Why didn't he see this before? Henry and Marion had been getting on rather well. A little too well, actually. He'd just thought Henry respected him enough not to do…that.

Turned out respect meant nothing when Henry wanted to get his leg over.

'Henry Jones Junior!' Abner yelled as he marched into the hallway. And he was the idiot who put the bum in a room that close to Marion's.

Speaking of which, Marion stepped out of Henry's room. From the looks of it, she was wearing nothing but one of Henry's shirts. Her hair was a mess, like a certain bastard had spent the night with his hands in it. Her lips were swollen as if that same someone had been kissing her thoroughly. And there were tear tracks on her cheeks. He was too late. Marion had given her virginity to that lecherous bum. She was supposed to be saved for the hero of the century.

Marion's face remained blank. 'He's gone.'

Abner stopped short. 'Gone?'

'He left early this morning,' Marion said.

'How early?' Abner asked.

'I don't know.' Marion shrugged. 'I was asleep.'

Abner scowled. 'In his bed?'

Marion raised an eyebrow. Yes. Yes, she had. She'd gone and given Henry Jones Junior her body, the stupid girl. Now, he had to deal with that. First thing he'd do was make sure that she understood how stupid she was.

'And now,' he said, 'you've given him what he wanted. He's gone. He's left you. He's probably onto the next one by now.'

'No.' Marion smiled sadly. 'You don't understand my Indy as well as you think you do, dad. He left, yes. But now, I expect, he's finding out the one thing you don't want him to know.'

'And what's that?' Abner demanded, irritated at the possessive way she'd referred to Henry.

Marion just brushed past him and walked into her room. Abner heard the click of the lock and waited. Sure enough, he soon heard his daughter break down into sobs and slide down the door.

_Serves you right, you stupid girl._

**Bedford, Connecticut**

Indy ran a hand through his hair and glanced up as something passed outside the window. Once he saw what it was, he refocused on what he was doing. He had the pictures on either side of him and he needed to get it done. There was a knock on the door.

'It's open, Marcus,' he called.

The door opened and closed and Marcus Brody walked in. 'How did you know it was me?'

'Saw your car out the window.' Indy continued rifling through the papers. 'I thought I wasn't starting until next week. What d'you need?'

'I'm a little concerned about you, Indy,' Marcus said. 'Take how you look now.'

'What's wrong with it?' Indy stopped rifling and looked up.

'Indy, I've seen eggs that look better than your eyes,' Marcus said. 'You're a mess. Now, something's bothering you. What is it?'

'Nothing important.' Indy shook his head and tried to go back to his work.

'If it wasn't important, you wouldn't be so bothered,' Marcus said.

Indy winced and stood up. He knew Marcus. The guy wouldn't leave him alone until he told him what had happened. 'You know Abner's daughter?'

'Abner daughter?' Marcus asked. 'I've never met her, but I have heard of her. Her name's Marion, isn't it? A lot of people seem to think she shouldn't be allowed out in public.'

'They're idiots,' Indy said. 'That or they just don't like the fact that she's a strong-willed female. I'm betting they feel intimidated by her.'

There must've been something in his face or voice. Or both. Marcus picked it up right away. 'You fell in love with her.' He frowned. 'You didn't act on it, did you, Indy? I mean…'

Indy cut him off. 'Define "act".'

'You did.' Marcus shook his head. 'Why? You usually have better control than that.'

Indy started pacing the room. 'I don't know. I liked her from the word "go". She stood up to me and she wasn't falling at my feet. She wasn't as easy as girls usually are for me. That was probably the first thing.'

Marcus sat down. 'I suppose what I should ask is: how did it happen?'

'I had a one-nighter with this girl, Kate…something like that. But she didn't understand the meaning of the phrase.' Indy walked over to his desk and sat down. 'I had this bright idea. If I made her think I was a two-timer, she'd leave me alone. Marion was the only girl around so I took her down to the mall. I hoped whatever-her-name-was would see us and jump to conclusions.'

'She didn't?' Marcus asked.

'No. And Marion…she knew the whole time. She was just humouring me. Then…she came up with an idea to get rid of the other girl. When I agreed to it…I swear to God, I didn't know what it was.'

'She kissed you?' Marcus asked.

Indy nodded. 'It was harder after that. I had to tell myself she was just a kid more. Then, one night, in Africa, there was…let's just say a light show. We could see it from camp. I'm still not sure what caused it. And she was standing there…to me, she looked like an angel. I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her and…and next thing I know, I've entered an affair with a kid.' Indy averted his eyes. 'I figured it'd happen, it'd burn out fast and that'd be that. Only that didn't happen.' Indy rested his head in his hands. 'Marcus, I started feeling possessive, like she was mine. Like no one else could have her.'

Marcus frowned. 'Why did you feel like that, I wonder? Describe an incident.'

'Abner probably knows by now.' Indy rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'At about that time, this kid came to the house with flowers for Marion. I wanted to rip the kid's head off, despite the fact I never even saw him. I didn't have to worry. Abner went nuts. But he called Marion a whore. I told him off and took Marion upstairs.' Indy closed his eyes and remembered that night.

Marcus cleared his throat. 'You didn't.'

'I did.' Indy exhaled. 'She asked. Said she wanted it to be me. Maybe I shouldn't have, but…I don't think I ever had a choice in the matter. It was like it was going to happen from the minute she saw me.'

'She saw you first?' Marcus asked.

Indy chuckled bitterly. 'I was…preoccupied at the time.'

Marcus winced, understanding. 'And she still wanted you to be the one to, uh…you know?'

'Yes.'

'How do you know?' Marcus asked.

'After Abner called her a whore, we started talking about the subject.' Indy ignored Marcus's cringe. 'I asked her if she ever had. She said she didn't want to give it to just anyone. I asked who she wanted to give it to and she kissed me.' He shrugged. 'What do you need? A neon sign?'

Marcus nodded and politely changed the subject. 'What were you doing when I came in?'

'Hm?' Indy looked back at his desk. 'Oh, right. Did you hear about Kamau Kawar?'

'That fellow that said he had the headpiece but he wouldn't give it to Abner?' Marcus asked. 'Abner then decided he didn't have it. He was just trying to swindle you.'

'That's him.' Indy nodded. 'He's told me he does have it, he's just not giving it to Abner. Apparently there's an ulterior motive. Kamau wouldn't tell me what it was, but he gave me these pictures. If I could find the connection between them, I find Abner's motive.'

Marcus walked over and looked at the pictures. 'My goodness! That looks like the same child dressed for different social classes.'

Indy blinked. Now that Marcus mentioned it… 'Marcus, you're a genius!'

'I am?' Marcus asked.

Marcus's modesty was something he could never accomplish. Indy grinned. 'I was so busy looking through the records that I didn't see it's the same boy!'

'Louis XVII?' Marcus asked. 'So he did survive.'

'Apparently.' Indy scratched his head. 'But what does he have to do with the Raven…Marcus, do you think you can find me a picture of Abner's earliest known ancestor?'

'Probably,' Marcus said. 'Why?'

'I've got a feeling.'

~NQM~

Marcus rummaged around in the archives until he found it. Charles Ravenwood. Ten years old and he appeared from nowhere. As did his guardians. It was a mystery to Marcus why Indy wanted this but, he suspected, he'd find out soon enough. Indy had to have a reason.

He always did.

~NQM~

'Here.' Marcus handed it over. 'Charles Ravenwood. He showed up in Kendall when he was ten years old.'

Indy took the picture and looked at it. He'd been afraid of that. 'Come here.' He led Marcus over to the board where he'd pinned the pictures of Louis XVII. Indy held the picture of Charles Ravenwood between them. 'What do you notice?'

Marcus gasped. 'It's the same boy again!'

'Exactly.' Indy scowled. 'When he arrived on English soil, Louis XVII either changed his name or had it changed to Charles Ravenwood. That means Abner and Marion are direct descendants of the Royal Family of France.'

'So, Abner's ulterior motive for the Ark would be to get back on that throne.' Marcus continued Indy's thought path. 'But France is a republic!'

'And they like it that way.' Indy rubbed his jaw. 'Which means the only way for him to do it would be to scare the country into submission.' He looked at Marcus and they both said, 'The Ark.'

Marcus shook his head, appalled. 'I can't believe Abner would do such a horrible thing.'

Indy sat down, leaned his elbows on his knees, folded his hands and leaned his chin on them. 'To be fair, he was probably raised to do it. No way can Abner be the first generation looking to get back on the throne.'

'So Marion would just be a pawn to carry on the royal bloodline,' Marcus murmured.

Indy's teeth snapped together. 'With how oblivious he thinks she is, I'd say that's all she is to him.' He paused. 'And I think she knows it.' That son of a bitch! His Marion had so much strength and so much potential and Abner wanted to tie her down with outdated responsibilities.

Marcus shook his head. 'You can see why Kamau wanted you to work it out yourself, though. Nobody would believe it!'

Indy nodded. 'You can also see why the Kawars felt the need to keep the medallion away from Abner. Their service in El Jawf isn't to any political figures – it's to the common people.'

'Well, good on them,' Marcus said. 'What if Abner got the headpiece off them?'

'Low chance.' Indy opened his drawer. 'But if he did…' He held up a small book. 'I've got Abe's diary on the Ark of the Covenant. He sent it to me when he invited me to help him look for it.'

Marcus nodded in understanding. 'So you'd be the one who would need to lead the assault against him.'

Indy leaned his head back. 'I'd be like Leo.'

**Sinkiang, China, 1927**

Indy heard someone approaching him from behind. He turned casually and, to be frank, he was surprised. Abner Ravenwood. Oh, Indy had been waiting for this. He stood there, patiently waiting.

'You want something?' he asked when Abner came within earshot.

'Yes, Henry.' Abner's gaze was furious. 'It's about my seventeen year old daughter.'

Just a little closer. 'She's eighteen.'

Abner stormed forward and got in Indy's face. 'She was seventeen when you started that affair with her, you bastard. She had a brainless infatuation and you took advantage of it!'

'Did I?' Indy turned slightly and rubbed his forefinger under his nose. 'While we're talking about taking advantage of something…'

Indy moved fast and swung, punching Abner square in the nose. His old mentor yelled out and twisted. He hit the ground with a thud. Indy stood there, hands on his hips and waited for him to push himself up on his hands and knees. Abner looked at him in absolute shock.

'…Maybe we better talk about how the King is trying to manipulate the Princess. What do you say, Your Majesty?' The title was said in mocking.

Abner gawked. Indy chuckled and crouched down. 'What, did you think I wouldn't find out about that? I have some pretty damn good sources. You're a direct descendant of King Louis XVII, who was ultimately saved from the Revolution by Eugene le Boiur-Chevalier. That's what you want the Ark for. You want to be back on the French Throne.' He tutted and shook his head. 'Newsflash, Abe: France is a republic. The time for the monarchy is long gone. You'll never rule the country.'

Abner scowled at him and said, 'My family will return to their throne, Henry. It's been foretold in the Psalms.'

'The Psalms?' Indy asked. 'What are you talking about?' Abner staggered to his feet. He composed himself, turned on his heel and walked away. Indy scowled and called after him, 'I'll find out eventually, Abe!'


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Messy Reunion**

**Paris, France, 1930**

Versailles Palace was grand and elegant. Chandeliers hanging from every ceiling and fantastic hallways ran through the whole place. It was the home of her ancestors. And, it was intended, this would be their new home.

Marion knew she wasn't suited for this life. She would be expected to be as grand and elegant as her new home. She would be sheltered and protected, expected to marry whoever her father chose and give birth to the heir to this throne. People would be known to suffer under the name of Ravenwood.

Marion slipped into her father's new study. The old fool had the Royal Psalms sitting on a lectern now. It showed just how confident he was, meaning he'd probably found whoever he was looking for. Marion picked the book up and looked them over. She needed to clear out before the bastard was brought in. She would marry only one man. Marion turned and walked down. A maid bowed to her as she walked down the hallway.

'_Votre Altesse, Sa Majesté veut que vous soyez equips pour votre robe maintenant_.' She spoke in her native French.

Marion stopped. Dress. Marion hated dresses. They were so impractical. You couldn't fight properly without flashing your bloomers. On the rare occasions she did wear them, she wore trousers or something underneath. She had to put on this charade though. Abner wanted them talking in the personal plural as their ancestors did so that these people didn't question them. Marion would humour her for now. '_Nous serons avec vous actuellement. Tout d'abord, nous tenons à poudre le nez_.' Yeah, she was really going to the toilet with her father's prized possession tucked under her arm.

'_Bien sûr_.' The maid bowed and rushed off to Marion's room.

Marion smiled and continued down the hallway. But instead of going to the bathroom as she said she would, she went down to the stables. A young boy smiled shyly. Marion walked over and petted the horse's nose.

'_Est-elle prête à aller_?' she asked.

'_Oui_, _Votre Altesse_,' Jacques said. '_Une balade dans le pays_?'

As if she was just taking a ride in the country, but he needed to be convinced. '_Oui_.'

'_Puis-je demander ce que l'épée et le livre sont pour_?'

Marion glanced at the Psalms and _le Sabre de Beaumont_, which was tied to the saddle. Better to pretend to be innocent. '_Nous aimerions lire alors que nous sommes là-bas_. _Et notre père n'a pas encore le pouvoir_._ Nous ne pouvons pas être trop prudent_.'

That sounded good, her father not being in power yet so she felt the need for some kind of protection. And it must've been decent. Jacques nodded and stepped back. Marion put the Psalms into the saddle bag and then mounted. She kicked the horse's side and the animal broke into a gallop. Marion easily cleared the Palace gates.

Abner actually thought she didn't understand any of this. _I ain't stupid, dad!_ Marion was headed for _Mansion de Boiur_. She had to get out of France.

**Marrakech, Morocco, 1933**

The beating that Indiana Jones was taking, Belloq mused, would have anyone else questioning the American's sanity. Black eye, blood trailing out of his nose and mouth and that was just his face. Yet, Jones had done it. He'd gone and taken the scroll then swapped it for a fake. He'd gotten the real one off to safety somewhere and handed over a counterfeit. And Jones was no fool. More than likely, he knew that this would be the consequence of his actions as well.

Yet, he'd still done it.

Jones had still swindled one of the most rich and powerful men in Morocco. And for nothing more than to preserve the history of the artefact. For nothing more than to let the general public observe the history written in the scroll.

And Belloq was thoroughly enjoying watching Jones get beaten to a bloody pulp, held down by Nazis. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but Belloq felt threatened by Indiana Jones. The man had more courage, determination and power than Belloq ever had. And both of them knew it. But Belloq would do anything to plant doubt in his mind.

Belloq never saw the female horse rider pass the mouth of the alley and look directly at Jones. He never saw the blue eyes widen in fear, worry and shock. He never saw the mouth set in a firm line and the face compose. He never saw the rider stop her horse and dismount, leading the mare over to a trough of water.

But, then again, nobody saw Marion Ravenwood there.

~NQM~

Marion had been running around for the past three years. Each time she came to a Holy Child's country or continent, they would give her a fresh horse. Now, she'd found what she'd been looking for: Indiana Jones.

But she had to wait. If they attacked her, Marion would bring her sword down on them. They were hurting her Indy. Marion knew that she had to wait for them to leave, though. It actually didn't take them that long. She just stood there, casually petting her horse as she waited.

Once she was sure they were all gone, Marion took the reins and led the animal into the alleyway. She felt a rush of fear when she saw Indy slumped to the ground, but she pushed it aside. She had to be calm.

Marion pulled her first aid kit out of the saddlebag and then she knelt by him. 'Hello, Jones. I didn't expect to see you here.'

Indy didn't respond. Marion rolled him onto his back. He was out cold. She'd tend to the wounds she had to and then she'd sling him over the saddle. Riding would be best.

As it turned out, Jordan Hood and his immortalised paternal aunt owned quite a few properties around the world. All of them disguised as ordinary homes that stood by themselves because they belonged to the very rich. And there was one right here in Marrakech.

Marion would take Indy there and care for him. She picked up his fedora, which had fallen from his head during his beating, and put it on her own head. She then reached down and rubbed her fingers through his hair.

Marion spoke softly. 'You're lucky I'm in love with you, Indiana Jones.

~NQM~

Indy was in pain. That was the first thing he was conscious of. He hurt. It took him a few moments to remember why. _Oh. Right._ Then he became aware that he was in a dark room in a soft bed and someone else was moving around, someone with a light but determined step. Who was that? Indy opened his good eye and thought he was dreaming when he saw her.

Marion Ravenwood. God, she was even more beautiful than he remembered, if that was even possible. The room they were in was lit only by candlelight and Indy wanted to touch her. His fingers itched to do it. If this was a dream, he knew, Marion would come right into his arms if he called her.

'Marion?'

Okay, not a dream, judging by that glare. 'Oh, are you awake now? Took you long enough.'

'Well, excuse me for being beaten up.' Indy tried to push himself up.

Marion was suddenly there, pushing him back down. 'You even try and get up and I'll just knock you out again.'

Indy winced. She'd do it. He knew his Marion, his princess…which reminded him. He tried to catch her before she could move away again but she was too fast. 'Do you know?'

'Know what?' Marion walked over to the desk and started cutting something up with a knife. 'That I'm the Crown Princess of France. Yes, but France is a Republic.'

'You knew why Kamau gave me those pictures from the start then.' It was a statement of fact, not a question.

'Oh, Indiana Jones.' Marion shook her head in annoyance. 'Would you have believed him if he flat-out told you "the Ravenwoods are directly descended from the French Royal Family"?'

'I know.' Indy looked at her. 'No one would have.' He paused. 'Come here.'

Marion smirked bitterly at him. 'Let's look back at the last time I let you touch me, Jones. I gave you my virginity and then you were outta my life the next morning. No warning, no reason. You didn't leave so much as a goddamn note.'

Indy winced. She was right. All he wanted to do this time was feel her, know she was really there. But he'd lost that right when he disappeared from her life like that. 'I'm sorry.'

Marion scoffed. 'Yeah. Everyone's sorry for something. You're sorry for what you did. Abner's sorry he's not sitting on the Throne of France. I'm sorry I have to run all over this planet so he can't sell me as a wife to some little prick with delusions of grandeur. Leo's sorry that he had to kill Orellana.'

Upon hearing that last one, Indy nearly fell off the bed. Or he felt like he did. He was flat on his back. Indy stared at Marion. 'What was that last one?'

Marion turned to him and smiled bitterly. 'You heard me. Come on now, Indy. You're friends with the Sovereign of the Century. You didn't really think the Ramons were mortal, did you? Leo was one of Orellana's men. Why do you think he hates Akator so much?'

Indy closed his eyes and threw his arm over them. 'Figures.' He was silent for a few minutes before it occurred to him. He lifted his arm enough so he could see her. 'How'd you know I was friends with Nick? I never told you.'

'No, he did.' Marion shrugged. 'Turns out nobody immortal approves of this little plot I was born into. He helped me escape from Abner once. That was how he introduced himself, one of your friends.'

Indy blinked in confusion. 'You're mad at me.'

'You. Not your friends.' Marion folded her arms across her chest. 'And let me tell you something, Jones. I'm willing to forgive you if you're willing to tell me why you took off in such a rush. And don't try lying to me. I already know the answer.'

Nick, that damned fink. Indy shook his head angrily. He wanted to touch her. She denied it to him over something she already had. 'Then why do you need me to tell you?'

'Because I want to hear you say it.'

Indy couldn't do that.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Resistance**

Indy could feel his body getting better. Marion stayed with him, despite the threat of Abner catching up with her. Indy watched her change the dressing around his ribs, her brow furrowed in concentration. Those years ago, he thought she was beautiful. Now he knew she was. Before, he'd had a longing to take her into his arms but it was beginning to feel like an aching need.

Indy wanted to feel Marion in his arms. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel her body pressed against him, whether it was skin-to-skin or through clothes he didn't care. He just wanted her.

But it was a weakness and to admit to it would be too humiliating. He couldn't degrade himself like that. Especially not to her. It didn't matter how bad it got, Indy was determined not to do it. She already knew, why did she insist on hearing him say it?

Punishment?

~NQM~

Marion could see it, the longing and the internal struggle. It was written all over Indy's face, burning in his eyes, as much as he tried to hide it. She wanted to give in and crawl into the bed with him but she knew he had to do this. He had to see that admitting his vulnerabilities to her didn't make him less of a man – it made him a better one.

And Marion knew that. She'd seen Kamau admit his vulnerabilities, his fear of failing his people, to Chinaza. And, after, he'd come away with more power and confidence. She'd seen Sigurd Dalen, another one of them, turn to his wife Ingfrid with his. A fear of losing more people he cared about to his own mistakes. He then went into battle stronger. And she'd seen Leo bear his soul to Catalina, his emotional scars from Akator which still haunted him, and he was better for it.

Marion realised what Indy needed. She sat on the edge of the bed and unwound the bandages from the hand those asses had broken. Over the time she'd been around the Holy Children, she'd learned how to deal with all the injuries you could get. Indy looked at her.

'Why's it so hard for you to say, Jones?' she asked, focusing on what she was doing in favour of looking at him.

'Why do you need to hear it if you already know?' Indy shot back.

'Because you need to say it,' Marion said.

Indy was silent for a moment. 'What makes you think that?'

'You can't bring yourself to say it because you think it's weak.' Marion stated a fact. The hand Marion was tending to twitched and Indy hissed in pain. She continued. 'Doesn't anything get to you?'

'What do you mean?' Indy asked.

Marion carefully picked her words. She had to make him understand that he was human. 'I mean you saunter around like you're indestructible. You always have. Like that whip of yours is all you need to stop bullets. But look at yourself now. Fractured ribs…' She squeezed the centre of his hand lightly and Indy hissed in pain again. '…broken hand. You could have been the American flag when I found you.'

'Except black instead of white,' Indy muttered.

'And then there's that!' Marion glared at him. 'You're brushing it all off like it's nothing. All you seem to show much emotion for are the artefacts you search for. Isn't anything else important to you?'

'What kind of a dumb question is that?' Indy turned his head away. 'Of course I care about other things.'

'Really?' Marion asked. 'Such as?'

Indy jammed his eyes shut. Marion started wrapping a new bandage around his broken hand. As she did, she said, 'See? You think emotions are a weakness. But, if they are, why do people who acknowledge them have better lives?'

All of the Holy Children to name a few.

Indy opened his eyes and pressed his lips together tensely. Marion knew he wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything. He didn't know what to say to that. Marion tied the bandage off and stood up, walking over to the wastebasket and throwing out the dirty bandages.

Marion could feel Indy's eyes on her back.

~NQM~

Indy hated this. He looked over at Marion. She was asleep at the desk. Her hair fell over her face in a way that made his hands itch to brush it back. He was going to break. He could feel it coming and there was no way to escape.

Indy just couldn't reach her. She was too far away. Indy barely even felt the tears burn behind his eyes and spill over. He barely even noticed it or cared about how weak it made him look. He didn't just want Marion back in his arms, he needed her.

'Marion?' He called out to her.

Underneath her hair, Indy saw her eyes press together harder. He tried again. 'Marion?' He felt so desperate. He needed her.

Marion lifted her head and opened her eyes. When she saw him, she looked at him in surprise. Then she put the glare back on her face. Indy felt his chest tighten. What he was about to say, what he could feel bubbling its was up his throat, went against everything he'd ever thought since he became a man.

'I was scared.' It was weakness.

But Marion's glare softened into a gentle look that he hadn't seen since before he did the runner. She walked over and stood over the bed. Then she leaned down, but she still wasn't close enough for him to reach.

'And what were you scared of, Indiana Jones?' she asked softly.

Indy's lips were suddenly dry. He licked them nervously. He didn't want to say this. 'I…I love you.' It spilled out of him though.

'And that scared you?' Marion asked.

Indy nodded.

'Why?'

Indy knew this was breaking at its worst. Everything was just rolling out of his mouth. 'I thought love was a fairytale, something someone made up for little kids…I thought it was just an animal attraction, what I felt for you. I…I thought it'd burn out quickly and we'd be done. And then I…I realised I loved you and…' He nearly choked on his own words.

'And you…?' Marion wasn't letting him get away that easily.

'I was terrified.' Indy felt more tears spill out of his eyes. He hated the weakness, but he couldn't stop. He needed her and his emotions had gone like an erupting volcano. 'I ran away because I thought that'd make it go away.'

'Did it?' Marion sat down on the edge of the bed, still too far away from him.

'No!' Indy jammed his eyes shut. A sob ripped its way out of him. 'God, no! I…I still love you.' His body shook as sob after sob after pathetic sob tore out of him. Why did she make him do this?

Then Marion cupped his cheek. She leaned in close. 'There now. That wasn't too hard, was it?' Her lips brushed against his.

Indy sobbed against her mouth in relief. He lifted his good hand and cupped the back of her head. Something, that he would find out later was her shoes, hit the floor with a thud and Marion slipped under the covers with him. Her leg slid between his and Indy turned, breaking the kiss and burying his face into her shoulder. He still couldn't stop the pathetic crying though.

Marion didn't seem to mind, stroking his hair. She kissed his temple and whispered against his hair. 'Oh, and for the record, Indy? I love you too.'

And Indy, unexpectedly, felt a hell of a lot lighter. It was like some huge burden had been lifted from him. He chuckled through his tears and kissed Marion's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Lull**

**Venice, Italy**

Sunlight streamed into a motel room. In the bed, Indiana Jones rolled off Marion Ravenwood, eliciting a gasp from her. He rested his head on the pillow over her and wrapped an arm around her. Marion kissed his collarbone.

Indy chuckled. 'That was better than I remember it.'

'That a compliment or just a statement, Dr. Jones?' Marion smiled and rolled onto his chest.

Indy smiled and stroked her hair back. 'Whichever you like.'

Marion took the hand that Belloq and the others had broken. 'It looks like you're fully healed.'

'Hm, yeah.' Indy rubbed her back. 'And some pretty girl was smart enough to make me better in more ways than one.'

'Really?' Marion rested her head on his chest. 'And who was that?'

Indy chuckled and slid his forefinger along Marion's cheek. 'How the hell did you get so smart, honey?'

'It's a gift,' Marion said. 'That and I had the right people teaching me.'

'Hmm.' Indy stroked her hair rhythmically. 'The ones that helped you keep away from Abner?'

'Mm hm.' Marion closed her eyes with a contented smile on her face.

'Who are they?'

Marion tutted. 'You'll find out in good time, sweetie.'

'Aw.' Indy groaned in disappointment.

Marion smiled and leaned up. 'Indiana Jones, haven't you ever heard that good things come to those who wait?'

Indy smiled. 'Before we started last time, Nick told me that nothing worth having is ever served with compliments.'

Marion laughed and sat up over him. 'Am I being served to you with compliments?'

Indy sat up, pulling her tight against him. 'The fact that I'm getting any part of you at all is a compliment.'

Marion grinned and they kissed. Indy rolled them over so she was pinned underneath him on the bed.

~NQM~

Marion sat with Indy in the café, looking out over the river streets. Before, she didn't actually know Indy even had a romantic streak in him. But this city was beautiful. Indy, on the other hand, was brooding.

Marion leaned over and slipped her hand into his. Indy looked at her and entwined his fingers with her.

'What's the matter?' Marion asked. 'You look like you're miles away.'

'Not too far, actually,' Indy said. 'I'm just thinking.'

'About?'

Indy sighed heavily. 'My father's poked around this city a fair bit. Apparently there's a stone tablet around here that'll tell him where the Holy Grail is. It's nothing, really.'

Marion smiled in amusement. 'There's only half a tablet, Indy.'

Indy looked at her. 'Come again?'

'Andor Dalen, another one of Adeola's and Elena's friends, he took off with half of that stone tablet.' Marion grinned at him. 'For the same reason Adeola has the headpiece.'

Indy managed to hold it together for a second or so and then he had to stifle laughter. He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles. 'You really are beautiful.'

~NQM~

'I ran into Abner about six years ago.' Indy walked down the street with Marion on his arm. 'In China.' They were heading back to the hotel.

Marion looked at him in concern. 'I wondered where he disappeared off to then. What happened?'

'Not much,' Indy said. 'He yelled at me for the affair. I punched him to the ground. I called him on the fact that all he wanted was to rule France. He had another slip and then he left.'

'Had another slip?' Marion asked. 'What'd he say?'

'Said it was foretold in the Psalms,' Indy said.

Marion scoffed. 'Oh, that! That's just what Abner thinks it meant. There was another prophecy like it. Means something completely different.'

'Prophecy?' Indy opened the door for her. 'So what are these Psalms?'

'I'll show you.' Marion walked in. 'I took off with them when I left.'

'That's my girl.' Indy chuckled. He followed her up and into their room.

Indy leaned on the bench as Marion walked over and dug through a bag she'd left in one of the cupboards. She came back over with a small book and put it on the bench Indy was leaning on. 'That's the Psalms,' she said. 'Actually, it's called the Royal Psalms.'

Indy picked it up and looked at the cover. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Marion's eyebrows raised when he did lift it. On the front was a single word in Latin. 'Nqm? To take vengeance. To restore harmony where there is discord.' He looked up at her. 'So what is it?'

'Do you remember when we were in Libya and the Shiyan attacked me?' Marion asked.

'Yeah.' Indy set the book down and sat in the stool by the bench. He pulled Marion into his lap. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. She'd been glorious. One seventeen year old girl had killed five full grown men in a matter of moments. 'You took that sword, said some odd poem…' That bit was strange. '…that sounded like it was made up of different parts of the Book of Psalms and then you creamed them.'

'That poem was the Psalm of Vengeance,' Marion said.

Indy picked up the book again and looked at her. 'Out of this?'

Marion nodded. 'Yes. Here's a bedtime story you wouldn't have heard. The Royal Psalms concern the future of those of Royal Blood. If someone is able to recite the poems within, they wield a power capable of anything.'

'You're right,' Indy said. 'That's one I haven't heard.'

'I thought so.' Marion grinned for some reason. 'Try opening it.'

Indy had a feeling and, sure enough, the thing wouldn't budge. Marion took it from him and easily opened it. 'The book choses who carries it and who it opens itself up to.'

Ah. That made sense. 'How long's Abner had this?'

'All my life.' Marion closed the book again and kissed Indy. 'I'm gonna put this away and then I'll meet you in the bedroom.'

Indy grinned as she hopped off his lap. She'd given him just about everything he'd ever asked her for now. A day or so ago, she'd pulled out that sword and let him examine it. As he thought, it was about two hundred years old and that crucifix had been welded on over a flame. Marion explained that it was called _le Sabre de Beaumont _and it had been the sword of D'Eon de Beaumont, the infamous transvestite.

Marion had also told him why the guy cross-dressed. If Indy wasn't so familiar with the supernatural, he wouldn't have believed it. But it did make sense. Poor fellow wasn't sure whether he was himself or his sister.

Indy stood up and walked into the bedroom. He opened the bedroom drawer and reached in. Flicking something else open, Indy smiled to himself. There was just one more thing he wanted to ask of his princess.

~NQM~

Marion lay back in the gondola as Indy rowed it through the streets. She opened her eyes when he stopped though. Indy sat down and set the oar down next to them. Marion sat up and grinned at him.

'You look nervous,' she remarked.

Indy smiled. 'I guess you could say that. I got a question for you.'

'Go ahead,' Marion said.

Indy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet case. It looked like a jewellery case. When he opened it for her, Marion saw it was a jewellery case. She could barely believe what she was seeing and looked up at Indy's face for confirmation.

'Will you marry me?' Indy asked.

Nestled in the case was a diamond ring. Marion had never heard of anyone giving a diamond ring for a marriage proposal. It was just so Indiana Jones to do something like this. Just when she thought he only brought her here for a reprieve, he proposed to her with a diamond ring. But this was what she'd been waiting for since she met him.

'Yes!' Marion threw herself into his arms.

The gondola rocked but they both laughed. Indy leaned down and kissed her, hugging her tight. Marion knew why he chose this moment to ask though. He knew Abner would catch up to them eventually and he didn't want to risk losing her to some presumptuous asshole that Abner had cherry-picked.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Located**

**Versailles, Paris, France**

Abner Ravenwood scowled at the photographs in front of him. By his side, a strong-looking Italian man stood. He didn't look to happy either. The group in front of them stood rather passively.

'That's your daughter, then?' the Italian man asked. 'The one you've agreed to give me?'

'That's her,' Abner said.

'Who's the _ragazzo_ with her?' he asked.

'Henry Jones Junior,' Abner answered. 'He prefers the name "Indiana Jones" though. A former student of mine.'

'Ah, yes.' The man leaned down. 'A very prominent archaeologist, isn't he?'

'He's also a trouble-maker, Ezio,' Abner told him. 'I had him helping me find the Ark about seven years ago. Let's just say Marion took a shine to him and he took advantage of it.'

'Does he know you're royalty?' Ezio asked.

'Apparently, he does.' Abner tapped the photograph with the two of them in a gondola and Henry handing Marion something, to her intense joy. 'And he must be trying to cash in on it. That looks suspiciously like…'

Ezio nodded and spoke through gritted teeth. 'A marriage proposal. That's my territory, isn't it?'

'Oh, certainly.' Abner looked up at his men and switched to French. '_Obtenez la princesse en arrière et mettre ce salaud à sa place_.'

**Venice, Italy**

Indy was woken by something. He couldn't be sure what it was but he soon noticed the silence. Normally, something could be heard at this place. Now…nothing. Indy slipped out of Marion's embrace and quickly got dressed. He paused to look back at her and smiled as he looked at the engagement ring he'd placed on her finger a few days earlier. The diamond may have been an overkill, but she'd seemed happy with it.

Hopefully, this wouldn't take too long.

Indy leaned down and kissed her. He grabbed his gun and headed out. As he went down to the lobby, Indy scowled. Quick? Unlikely. There were a group of men on the lowest floor. They'd killed everyone down there.

Indy raised his gun and cocked it, drawing their attention to him. 'All right. Who sent you and why did you kill them?'

The men who appeared to be the leader stepped forward. 'You have stolen the King's property.'

_Ah, shit._ He knew things were going too well. Goddamn Abner. Indy shot the leader in the chest. 'Abner's no king.' Knowing they wouldn't listen to it, he flipped down the stairs and took cover. Not a moment too soon either.

The sound of gunfire ripped through the room. Indy focused on keeping under cover and shooting. He wasn't letting go of Marion. It looked like it was going all right. He took out about three guys.

Suddenly, Indy felt his body slammed into the wall he was taking cover behind. Damn bastard had snuck up behind him. He grabbed Indy's head and slammed it into the wall again. And again. Now Indy knew what people meant when they said "seeing stars". Damn, that hurt.

Indy felt his body lifted clear off the ground, right into the sight of the gunmen. Thinking fast, Indy slammed his heel down into his captor's knee. The bastard cursed in French and dropped him. Indy kicked him in the ankle this time, knocking him off his feet and jumped up over the railing and onto the stairs again.

As he ran up, bullets being shot behind him, Indy glanced up. That beam happened to be in just the right spot. Indy raised his gun and shot it through the centre. The whole thing fell, bringing down that part of the ceiling, and crashed to the staircase and leaving a very big mess. With any luck, that'd hold them off for long enough. He just hoped that no one was in the room above it.

Indy turned and ran back up the rest of the stairs, shooting down certain things as he went. When he ran back into his and Marion's room, she was up at the doorway to the bedroom. There was only a sheet wrapped around her. In any other circumstances, Indy would have done something about that, pulled her into his arms and made love to her again. But now wasn't the time.

Marion took one look at him and her eyes widened. 'I think you looked better in Morocco, Indy. What's going on down there?'

'Abner found us,' Indy said.

'Shit!' Marion ducked back into the bedroom. Same reaction as him. Indy looked around anxiously. There had to be a way out of here…

Indy heard doors being beaten in and screaming. This was worse than it looked. Either Abner had these guys on all floors or those ones down there were flexible and athletic enough to climb over the mess he made and get up in a very short amount of time.

That would be just his luck.

Indy ran back and pressed his body weight against the door. He still had no idea how to get them out. Marion came out of the bedroom, dressed now. She had her sword in one hand. That was his girl. She wasn't going without a fight anymore than he was just going to let them take her.

Something slammed against the door but Indy dug his heels in. He heard rapid French. Unfortunately for them, Indy spoke the language fluently. He looked at Marion. 'You gotta get out.'

Marion's mouth set. 'I'm not letting you fight them on your own, Indy. Look what they've done to you already.'

Indy shook his head. 'Marion, for once listen to me. You're the one they're after. I'll be fine if they can't find you.'

'You can't guarantee that!' Marion insisted. 'I'm not going to leave you.'

God, she was stubborn. Marion really wouldn't leave him, goddamnit. On one hand, that made him frustrated. How were you supposed to protect someone who wouldn't look after their own interests? On the other hand, it made him swell with pride. This was his woman. She was the one who would never abandon anyone she cared about and that was probably the greatest thing in the world.

Indy's thoughts were torn from Marion when he heard something on the other side of the door. It was a hissing sound. Indy tried to work out what was making it. Were the bastards trying to gas them out?

A glance down. No. Nothing coming under the door and Indy could still breathe fine.

The sound was vaguely familiar actually. Indy tried to work out where he'd heard it from. He thought back to the last time he heard it. He'd been young…still a kid but nearly an adult. It was…in Russia…when he'd been a spy.

'Oh…shit.'

'What's the matter?' Marion asked.

'Get back!' Indy barked. He wasn't telling her what was on the other side. One thing was sure, though. Those guys wouldn't be near it.

Indy pushed himself away from the door. Too late. Indy didn't hear the explosion. He just saw the wall rush forward to meet him and then…nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Marie Boiur**

Marion watched Indy slump to the ground. The sword fell from her hand. She shot over and dropping to his side, leaning over him. He was still breathing but a small group of men calmly walked in. They had guns but none of them aimed at her. One of the men stepped forward.

'_Votre Altesse_,_ par ordre du roi_,_ tu es pour retourner à Versailles avec nous_.'

Of course Abner ordered she returned to Versailles. Marion glared at them and stood up. She moved forward, stepping in front of Indy. '_Et si ji devais refuser_?'

The man waved his hand and another one of the men pointed his gun at Indy. '_Puis le Doctuer _Jones _serait mis à mort_.'

They'd execute Indy if she didn't go. The bastards would really do it. And there was little she could do about it. Marion closed her eyes. '_Pas mal_._ Donnez-moi juste le temps de dire au revoiur_.'

'_Comme vous voulez_.'

Marion walked over to Indy, pulling a small slip of paper and a pen from the bench she passed. She knelt down gently rolled Indy onto his back. Moving quickly, Marion wrote on the notepaper. Sliding that into his hand, Marion stroked Indy's face and leaned down, kissing him. She knew he'd come after her. She was just letting him know where to go.

But she wasn't letting her father have the Psalms back.

~NQM~

Indy's head swum but he immediately forced himself up onto his knees. He remembered what had happened and looked around anxiously. He jumped to his feet, somewhat unsteadily. The room swayed around him.

'Marion?'

No answer. Goddamnit! They'd taken her. He was going to…well, first he had to calm down or he'd be no use. Indy took a deep breath. As he focused on calming, he noticed there was something clenched in his fist. He looked down and opened his hand.

There was a small slip of paper with a short message in Marion's handwriting: "Go and see Marie Boiur". Marie Boiur? He'd heard of her, of course, mostly when he was at Sorbonne. She was the richest, most sought after woman in Paris. She was also a recluse.

There may have been a reason for that.

Indy walked into the bedroom and grabbed the rest of his stuff. As he picked up his pack, he noticed it was a bit heavier than the last time he picked it up. Curious, Indy opened it and pulled out the book. He grinned. Marion had left the Royal Psalms with him. His sweet girl wasn't just a pretty face.

Although she certainly was that.

Indy looked in the corner of the room. _Le Sabre de Beaumont_ was sitting there. She clearly wanted Abner to be as clueless about her abilities as he always had been. Indy walked over and picked the sword up.

'I'm coming, honey.'

**Paris, France**

Indy stepped out of the plane and looked around. The place hadn't changed all that much since he'd last been here. Indy walked along the pier. Now his problem would be finding a way to see Marie Boiur.

'Indiana Jones?'

Indy turned and stopped. _Or not so hard._ The woman in question was approaching him. He'd seen pictures of her but they, it seemed, hardly did her justice. Taken or not, Indy knew a gorgeous woman when he saw one. And this woman had been gifted with looks to make any advertisement model envious.

'That's me,' Indy said. 'You're Marie Boiur, aren't you?'

'I am.' Marie walked over. 'When Abner forced Marion back into Versailles, we knew you'd be paying _Paris_ a little visit.'

Indy frowned. 'I'm missing something here, aren't I?' He scrutinised her as he thought back on the time he'd known Abner. He quickly remembered what Kamau had said about it. 'Oh…right. You're the one that Abner took into confidence?'

Marie smiled and nodded. 'More fool him. He believed that Eugene le Boiur-Chevalier was an ancestor of mine. He's only a handful of generations off. I'm Eugene's daughter and his firstborn child, which is how I'm still here. My _papa_ was known then as the Guillotine Robber.'

'The man the Scarlet Pimpernel was based on?' Indy asked.

'Exactly.' Marie nodded. 'I met the Baroness Orczy and told her the story. She wrote it into the book, changing a few details because the real ones didn't suit the story she wanted to write.' She chuckled. 'She didn't understand how a French Aristocrat could be the Scarlet Pimpernel when they were the ones who were getting beheaded.'

Indy nodded his head. 'And that was why Abner decided to trust you.'

'_Oui_.' Marie gestured and then started leading Indy across to a yellow Delahaye she had parked outside the pier. 'He thought, because of my lineage, that I would help him. And he still thinks so.'

'Why?' Indy asked.

'I'm a woman of my word. I said I'd help.' Marie grinned. 'But I never said who.'

Indy chuckled. 'Technicalities will get you every time.' He looked over at her. 'You're the one that taught Marion?'

'How to be a woman and how to fight, _oui_.' Marie climbed in behind the wheel. 'With the lot in life she's got, she needs to know as much about survival as she can learn.'

'What about Leo?' Indy asked. 'He seemed to know all this stuff. I know you told Kamau, but did you tell him too?'

'I told all of them.' Marie gestured to the passenger seat. 'Get in. We have to work out what to do about Abner and that moron he's dragged in. The others are waiting for us at _le Mansion de Boiur_.'


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Holy Children**

Indy would have admired the place any other time. He was being led through the biggest mansion in the Ile Saint Louis district of Paris. Marie led him into the main room, which looked like it was once a grand hall or something.

'I believe you know the Kamars and the Ramons,' she said.

Indy nodded. 'Guess I should've figured on why you guys knew each other.'

Leo and Kamau both chuckled. Marie went on. 'As for everyone else, this is Sigurd Dalen, his wife Ingfrid and their son Andor. They're from Norway.'

Sigurd and Andor both had long sideburns. Sigurd was a blue-eyed blond while Andor was a green-eyed redhead. It was something he appeared to have gotten from his mother. Ingfrid looked delicate and ladylike. She probably was the latter but the former was highly unlikely.

Indy looked at Andor. 'You're the one that removed half of the tablet to the Holy Grail?'

Andor chuckled. '_Ja_. Know someone who's after it, do you?'

'Yeah,' Indy said with a grin. 'My father.'

There were sniggers all around the room. Marie pointed to the next one. 'This is Yoshida Yuichi. I trust you know how Japanese names work?'

The Asian man cracked a grin and continued polishing the curved blade he had across his lap. Indy nodded and said, 'Family name first and then the given name.'

'I thought so.' Marie then turned to the only other group. 'We've got Jordan Hood, his paternal aunt Penny Hood, her husband Dr. Carlos Shields and the faux-ward Sara Fenning. When you were beaten up in Morocco, the place that Marion took you to belonged to them.'

Jordan was tall with light brown hair and blue eyes. Penny was blonde but she had green eyes. Carlos had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Sara…well, Indy could see the reason for the phrase "faux-ward". She had to be as immortal as the rest of them, but she was unfortunately stuck in the body of a twelve year old. And she looked like a hell of an innocent one with the small stature, the wheat blonde hair and the bright blue eyes.

Yeah, if you didn't know how old she was, you'd think she'd never tell a lie.

Indy looked at Carlos. 'What are you a doctor of?'

'Medicine.' British.

'Ah.' Indy looked at Jordan and Penny. 'Robin Hood?'

The aunt and nephew looked at each other and laughed. 'Yes,' they said.

Jordan tittered. 'He was my father and Auntie's brother. Which is how I'm here.'

Indy frowned in concentration. 'Yeah, Marie said something to that effect.' He looked around at them. 'What does it mean?'

Leo grinned. 'Adeola, Andor, Jordan, Yuichi, Elena and Marie are the Holy Children.'

'What are Holy Children?' Indy asked.

'Simply put, the Holy Children are the firstborns of notable heroes,' Sigurd said. He cringed. 'Not in the conventional sense either.'

'Real heroes are deeply flawed men who can't mind their own business and can't turn a blind eye to save their lives,' Penny explained. 'And I'm betting that describes you.'

Indy thought on it. He realised that they were right, but he'd only just warmed up to the idea of sharing his life with someone. If not for his selfishness, Indy knew he would have taken it as a hint that they weren't meant to be. That cast aside, these guys were proving it was. Indy frowned. 'So basically my firstborn is gonna be one of you?'

All six Holy Children answered "yes" in their native tongues. Indy nodded and leaned back. They could get to that later. He certainly wasn't ready to be a dad yet, much as he would love to see Marion pregnant with his kid…wow. Indy never thought he'd consider something like that positively.

A late middle-aged man in a suit walked into the hall. '_Excusez-moi_, _mademoiselle _Boiur, _mais le dîner est servi_.'

Marie turned and asked in interest, '_Ce que est sur le plateau_?'

'_La génisse qui s'est cassé la jambe pour commencer_,' the butler said. Well, if the young cow broke a leg, most farmers did find it easier to just eat her. The butler went on. '_Nous avons aussi des escargots_, _un plateau de fromages_, _le vieille truie et la moitié des agneaux de cette année sur la table_.' Snails, cheese and lamb. The former two would be just appetisers. Obviously, Marie intended…

Marie smiled. _'Manifiuqe.'_ She turned to Indy. 'How about we finish this conversation over dinner?'

So they all moved upstairs and into the dining room. Marie called for her butler to get something from her study. They all sat down with the deception of formality, but as part of it Indy could see that every single person was relaxed and comfortable with each other.

'Abner first came to see me when Marion was fifteen.' Marie, naturally, was the one to start explaining the story. 'The Royal Psalms had given him a prophecy.' As she said this, her butler came back with two slips of paper. Marie took them both. She handed one of them to Indy. 'This one.'

Indy took the paper and looked at it. 'And Abner interpreted this to mean Marion's kid would return the family to the French Throne?'

'_Ja_,' Sigurd said. 'He didn't outright say it and he denied it when Marie did, but his plan was to use the Ark of the Covenant to scare France into submission and to use the hero to consolidate influence in the world. Sort of a way to guard his own back, we imagine.'

'His only problem was he had no idea what he was looking for.' Kamau smirked. 'He was searching for what I believe you'd call a fairytale hero. Heavily religious, infallibly noble, wealthy, chivalrous…'

'Boring.' Leo cut in.

Indy rolled his eyes. He was nothing like that, which was why Abner never sighted him as a candidate. But, according to what these guys were saying, that's what made him a hero. 'Problem with those guys is that they get into a fight and they can't handle it.'

'Especially nowadays.' Yuichi nodded in agreement.

'My father gave the Psalms back to the Royal Family because it was required and it belonged to them in the first place,' Marie said. 'Before he did, though, the Psalms gave us one more prophecy. Marion told you about the truth of D'Eon de Beaumont?'

Indy chuckled in amusement. 'Yeah.'

'Good. He…' Marie paused. 'She…that's bit's always confusing. Anyway, they were there. And that's how we got this.' She handed Indy the other slip of paper. 'As you can see, it's much more precise.'

Marie was right. It actually said that they'd have a Holy Child. Indy looked at Marie. It looked like the Psalms had picked the wording based entirely on who was looking at it. The French Holy Child chuckled. 'The Royal Psalms chose the path of the monarchy. Toward this end, the wording is chosen very carefully to inspire different courses of action.'

'So I see,' Indy said. Now it made more sense. All Abner's life had been put to this. It was one thing to be manipulated but Abner was the kind of person to be a manipulator as well? Marion had risen above it. Why couldn't her father? Because he wanted the power. He wanted to rule a country that no longer had a monarchy. Anger boiled under the surface in a way Indy had never felt before, but he could feel it was sitting waiting like it was as sentient as he was.

There was one more thing Indy wanted to know before anything else. 'Who's the jackass Abner's picked out?'

Marie picked up the jug of gravy and poured it over her lamb. 'An Italian knight, Sir Ezio Parodi.'

A Nobleman, no doubt trained. 'So that's it?' Indy asked. He wouldn't be easy to take unless…

'_Si_,' Elena said.

Now came the important bit. 'How do I get into Versailles?'

Marie turned to the butler and said, '_Monsieur_ Franco, _les__ plans_,_ s'il vous plaît_?'

Franco nodded his head once and walked out. Marie turned back to Indy. 'How are you with plans?'

'Plans?' Indy laughed quietly. 'I make plans, they tend to fall apart. I prefer to make things up as I go.'

'As with all of us,' Sigurd said. 'But we do occasionally.'

'Even then, the plans aren't very precise,' Ingfrid explained. 'What we mean to say is that you do realise that Parodi won't want to give Marion up without a fight?'

'Yeah, I'd thought of that,' Indy said. 'And Abner's single-minded. He won't let one little setback stop him.'

Adeola smirked. 'Then why don't we make it one big setback?'

Franco returned with the blueprints of Versailles Palace.

**Versailles Palace**

Marie Boiur stood in the hallway and waited. The attendant stepped out of the parlour. Marie believed his name was Durford. He raised his chin. '_Sa Majesté vous verra maintenant_.' He turned and walked in. Marie followed him.

Abner was standing in the parlour. He was being fitted for some of the finest clothes Marie had seen this side of the Revolution. Silk and satin blended perfectly and he was looking rather proud of himself. 'Marie Boiur, _nous sommes heureux de vous revoir_. _Pour quelle raison avez-vous présenter_?' He was speaking French and in the plural pronoun of royalty. Someone was definitely getting too big for his boots.

Of course he was happy to see her. He thought she was helping him. And the reason why she was here…Marie held herself respectfully. '_Je crains que ma curiosité personnelle l'a emporté contre ma conscience_, _Sa Majesté_. _Aurais-je maintenant être autorisés à rencontrer la princesse_?' As if she hadn't already met the princess. But if Abner was this confident then…

Abner smiled. '_Je pense que ce serait acceptable_. _Mais je vous préviens_,_ elle est actuellement de disposition aigre_.' Oo. Big words. Abner turned to his footman. 'Durford, _prendre mademoiselle _Boiur _à la princesse_.'

Durford nodded and led Marie out of the parlour. They walked down the grand hall and up several flights of stairs. Although she knew her way around the place, Marie wasn't going to share that information with anyone on Abner's side and all the servants counted for that.

Durford stopped at a set of doors. '_Son Altesse est presque constamment dans sa chambre_.'

'_Merci_, _monsieur_.'

Durford walked away. Marie knocked on the door and tried the handle. Locked tight. Clearly, she trusted no one around here. 'Marion, it's Marie.'

Marie heard light footfalls and then a click. Marion opened the door and stood aside to let her pass. Stepping in, Marie dug into her skirts and produced _le Sabre de Beaumont_. 'From your hero.' She held it out.

Marion smiled and took the sword. Closing and locking the door again, she looked it over. Marie took the opportunity to look at the dress Marion had been forced into. As much silk and satin as Abner apparently liked to wear. Her hair was done up becomingly and decorated with jewels. An ornate sapphire necklace hung around her neck.

What really caught Marie's attention was the diamond engagement ring on Marion's finger. Marion looked at her and noticed where he eyes were. She smiled and raised her hand to look at it better.

'Indy gave it to me the day before they took me,' Marion said. 'Dad and Parodi hate it.'

'Of course they hate it,' Marie said. 'It's the symbol of love between you and someone who's not Parodi.'

Marion nodded. 'Did you tell Indy everything?'

'We did.' Marie cast her eyes out the window. 'He took the whole thing very calmly, even the part about the fact that he'll be the father of the next Holy Child.'

Marion raised her eyebrows. 'That's a surprise.'

'Mind you,' Marie mused, 'he did tell Kamau, Sigurd and Leo later that he didn't want the child to be born before he got the Cross of Coronado because he didn't think he'd be able to focus on what was important if that happened.'

Marion smiled. 'At least he knows where his priorities should be, unlike some people we might mention with delusions of grandeur.'

Marie chuckled. 'I should say so. And it's nice to see someone with an obsession with an artefact that does not have power. How did it start anyway?'

'Hm?' Marion took a moment to come back to reality. 'Oh. Well, when he was a kid he found this guy stealing it and he tried to stop him but he just couldn't. He's been obsessed with getting it back ever since.'

'Well, that's not too bad,' Marie said. 'Speaking of getting things back…' She stood up and walked over to the window. 'Indy doesn't think Abner will easily let you go.'

'Of course he won't.' Marion scowled and sat down. 'I'm his ticket to power.'

Marie turned to face her. 'And Parodi will want to fight Indy for your hand, like a couple of knights.'

'Indy's not a knight though,' Marion pointed out.

'Maybe not, but he did fight in the war and he got up to the rank of "Captain" in a few short years.' Marie grinned. 'Did you know anyone with a knighthood was excused from the drafting board? I don't think there was a single one in the army.'

Marion clearly pondered that. 'I wonder if Parodi's ever shot off a gun.'

'Probably not,' Marie said. 'We'll be helping but it'll really be up to you and Indy.'

'What do you mean?' Marion asked, frowning.

'Indy thought you might appreciate fighting for your own freedom.' Marie raised her hand and curled her fingers.

Marion stood and walked over to her. Marie pointed out the window to a constructed stone circle in the courtyard. It'd been there for centuries. Marie smiled.

Marion scrutinised it. 'What does that mean?'

'The word "versailles" means "poems".' Marie pointed to the circle. 'That is where the Royal Psalms were born. Therefore, that is the place where they are strongest.'

* * *

AN: I'm not actually sure people with knighthoods were excused from the drafting board but they are here for characterisation purposes.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Gargoyles**

_**Mansion de Boiur**_

Indiana Jones cocked his gun, aimed and shot. He was actually pretty impatent for dusk to roll around. Kamau, Sigurd and Leo were lounging around with him. Sigurd looked up at him.

'Are you that bored, Indy?' he asked. 'Or anxious?'

'I think "anxious" would be the word I'd use,' Indy said. He opened the barrel and started reloading his gun. 'This guy's actually going to be trained.'

'So are you and, the odds are, this guy's never even been anywhere near a war,' Kamau said. 'People get knighted in this day and age for no reason other than they're rich and they did one good thing for a king or queen.'

'I wonder if Victor had to stand on a box to knight him.' Leo grinned to himself. Indy and the others chuckled too, all aware of just how short the current King of Italy happened to be. Leo went on, leaning back in his chair. 'The thing is that Parodi hasn't been in war. Likely, he doesn't even know what a threat to life feels like.' He paused. 'I couldn't find what he was knighted for but it was obviously enough to get him favour with Abner. Maybe he was talking to the other royals, looking for someone that looked like a good candidate.'

Indy scoffed. 'All you have to do to get favour with Abner is massage his ego.'

Leo looked at him. 'So how did you get favour with him? You don't massage peoples' egos.'

'On one point my father was already friends with him,' Indy said. 'On another point, I have as much dedication to archaeology as he does, which I'm starting to think isn't too good a thing.' He ignored their knowing grins. 'On the last point, I was his favourite student and I went all the way to…'

'Being one of the most recognised archaeologists in the world?' Sigurd asked.

'Yeah.' Indy shrugged.

'Tell me about it.' Kamau chuckled. 'When you three were in Libya in 1926, he bragged about it while you were out of the room. I think he was trying to prove he was brilliant and impress me into handing the Headpiece over.'

'He was,' Indy said. He set his gun down and reached over for his whip. 'How many blades do you think Parodi will have on him?'

'That depends.' Sigurd leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. 'If he's prepared for you, quite a few. But, he might also have a habit of carrying weapons on him all the time.'

'Better bring this with me, then,' Indy said.

**Versailles Palace**

Marion closed the door in Parodi's face and locked it. She leaned back against the door and fidgeted with Indy's ring on her finger. Only twenty-four more hours of this and then Abner would learn.

France was a republic and Marion wasn't a puppet on a string. The time for French Royalty had come and gone. Abner was going to learn that Marion had opinions and desires of her own, that she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from what she wanted. He would soon learn exactly whose side Marie was really on. And Marion knew just how to do it.

Marion was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the power of the Psalms being invoked. She scowled and walked over to the window. As she went, she saw something else interesting.

What was Abner playing at?

_**Mansion de Boiur**_

Kamau suddenly sat up straight, spluttering his ale. He wiped his arm across his mouth. 'That wasn't Marion.'

Indy looked up sharply. 'What?'

Carlos, Leo and Sigurd looked up in interest.

Kamau rubbed his hand over his beard, a habit he had for when he was anxious but before he acted. 'The Psalms have just been invoked, but not by Marion.'

'We're about to be attacked then, _ja_?' Sigurd asked.

'I say we get some place where Marie won't be incriminated if someone gets away,' Leo said as they stood up.

The four men marched out of the room. As they did, the three mothers, Penny and Sara walked out of the kitchens.

'Kamau, did you feel that?' Chinaza demanded.

'I think all of us felt that, _mama_.' Adeola spoke from where she and the other five Holy Children stood at the banister to the next floor up.

'She's right,' Kamau said.

Penny turned to the six above. 'You lot stay here and keep working on it. Whatever this magic is, it'll be aimed at Indy. We'll get out of the area and fight it.'

'I'd go to _Notre_ _Dame_, _si j'étais vous_,' Marie advised. 'Those walls can survive just about anything.'

~NQM~

Indy knew his way around Paris from his time at Sorbonne. Notre Dame was easy to find for him. And he didn't doubt the others had been here numerous times as well. It was the biggest building in central Paris, dwarfed by very little – generally speaking, the Eiffel Tower.

The only problem was as they got to the courtyard in front of the ancient church Indy heard something. And, apparently, so did the others. It was a low growling, hissing noise that seemed to echo all around the area.

They all stopped. Indy moved and he noticed the rest of them do the same until they stood in a circle, looking in all directions. They all drew weapons, blades or guns. Indy watched partially curious and partially incredulous as cats and dogs both came into view. There were far too many to count. Their eyes glowed and they all had an "H" and an "O" separated by a triangle of three dots somewhere on their bodies. Some liquid, nothing natural to the bodies, was dribbling out of the animals' mouths, eyes and noses. And he knew that became it was going down too freely and it was discoloured.

'Gargoyles?' Catalina murmured.

'What?' Indy asked, his eyes flickering up to the stone gargoyles of the church.

'Real gargoyles, not the well-known kind,' Carlos said. 'Marie told us about them a while ago. They're living or dead bodies filled with mercury and put under the control of a Psalms-user.'

'Mercury?' Indy asked, eyeing the liquid. 'If they were alive, that'd kill them.'

'Unless the Psalm of Restoration was used on them, _si_.' Leo nodded once. 'I can see why Abner used animals. They still have the senses to sniff us out and they're a lot faster than human gargoyles.'

'How do you beat them?' Indy asked.

'Sever the symbol,' Penny said.

The animals lunged at them with snarls and hisses. Indy shot off six rounds and rolled out of the way. All the bullets hit their marks, slicing through the symbol on the animals. It was a shame too. Indy liked dogs.

Indy kept moving as he reloaded his gun. Sara also had a firearm, but she was the only one. The rest of them came from eras where blades were the common practice. Still, Sara handled that rifle very well. They were surrounded by animals and they were cutting into them all. Except Kamau and Chinaza. They were standing together, muttering incantations. They were knocking down animal after animal after animal like they were dominoes.

But there were just too damn many of them.

**Versailles Palace**

Marion had slipped out of the palace walls. She'd peered in and seen exactly what was happening outside of Notre Dame, looking through the eyes of one of the dogs. Contrary to popular belief, dogs were not colour-blind. And she'd seen that every single mature large or feral cat and dog in Paris had been taken over and sent at Indy specifically. They had the instructions to kill him.

Why Abner would do that to his favourite student would be inconceivable to many people. But the old bastard was beyond caring now. He'd gone to a place that Marion wasn't sure he could come back from.

Whoever said "if you want to test a man's character, give him power" was right on the money.

And Abner had a weak character.

Marion pulled the cloak tight around her as she stepped into the centre of the constructed stone circle. Marion held _le Sabre de Beaumont _and struck the ground with it. Latin words ran along the blade and Marion begun.

_The heavens declare the glory of God_

_And the firmament sheweth his handiwork_

_Day unto day uttereth speech_

_And night unto night sheweth knowledge_

_There is no speech nor language, where their voice is not heard_

_Their line is gone out through all the earth_

_And their words to the end of the world_

_The law of the Lord is perfect, converting the Soul:_

_The testimony of the Lord is sure, making wise the simple._

**Paris**

Indy was pinned by a particularly large dog when it threw its head back and howled. As did all the dogs. The cats let out loud, screeched meows. Indy was able to push the dog off of himself and climbed to his feet, grabbing his dropped gun. He and the others gathered together again, watching the spectacle. The symbols lifted off of the animals and they all collapsed, dead as they should be.

They all fought to catch their breaths. Penny was the first to speak. 'Indy…the next time I see that girl of yours, I am going to hug her.'

Indy just laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Preparing**

**Versailles Palace**

Marion leaned on the sword in relief. He was safe. Indy and her friends – their friends – were fine. But Marion wasn't finished yet. First she had to prepare the palace for the upcoming battle. She straightened and closed her eyes, pulling her focus in.

_For thou meetest him with the blessings of goodness_

_Thou settest a crown of pure gold on his head_

_Thou hast given him length of days forever and ever_

_Honour and majesty hast thou laid upon him_

_And from the mercy of the most high, he shall not be moved_

_Thou hast given the king victory, O Lord_

_Remember that covenant your steadfastness_

_All my ways are before thee_

_Forever your servant, O Lord my God, out of the hand of the wicked_

_For the enemy have persecuted my soul_

_He hath made me dwell in darkness as those long dead_

_Put them in fear, O Lord, that the nations may know themselves to be but men._

_**Mansion de Boiur**_

The six Holy Children, the nine immortalised family members and Indy sat in the parlour. Indy had a feeling that things were going to get very hot very soon. If Abner was sending things after them, he knew that he was in town. Jordan rubbed his hands together thoughtfully. He said, 'We should attack first thing tomorrow morning. Abner would have realised there's another poet around by now.'

'Yeah.' Indy smirked to himself. 'I'd go earlier. You can't attack a place in broad daylight like that.'

**Versailles Palace**

Abner frowned. '_Il était un poète sur le terrain_?'

'_Oui_,' Durford said. '_Nous n'avons pas vu que c'était_. _Ils ont completement invisible_, _mais le poète arrêté les gargouilles_.'

Abner tapped his knuckles. '_Laissez Sir Ezio sais qu'il ya des complications_.'

Durford nodded and left the room. Abner leaned back in his chair. It seemed that Henry Jones Junior was more resourceful than he'd thought. But how did he get the poet into the palace grounds and who was it?

~NQM~

Indy slid down the bars of the fence after Marie. The Frenchwoman pointed to a small building they could see on the edge of the nearby lake. She said, 'We can hide in there. I think it's only used for storage.'

'I'll meet you there,' Indy said.

Marie stared at him for a minute. 'As much as you want to, I'd advise against that, Indy.'

'Let him go,' Sigurd said as he hit the ground behind Indy. 'This way she'll be prepared.'

~NQM~

Marion was woken at about four o'clock by the sound of the French doors being opened. She lifted her head and her hand wrapped around the hilt of her sword, which she kept behind the head of her bed. None of the maids ever found it there.

When she saw who it was, she relaxed completely. 'Indy?'

Indiana Jones looked at her and grinned. 'Did you miss me?'

Marion jumped out of bed and crossed the room to him in a few seconds. She kissed him and Indy returned the embrace. She pulled back only because of the necessity to breathe. As Marion rested her head on his chest, he laid his cheek on her head.

'I take that as a yes,' he murmured.

'Hm.' Marion pulled back and looked up at him. 'But you shouldn't be here, Indy.'

'I had to see you.' Indy stroked her hair back. 'Besides, Marie told me you always lock the door.' He looked down at the thin nightgown she was wearing. 'Oh, sweetheart, that doesn't look very warm.'

'It isn't,' Marion said. 'Turns out even a royal's nightwear is designed for appearance and not comfort.'

Indy leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. Marion smiled. With anyone else, she'd hate to be seen so weak because then they saw her vulnerabilities. But she loved Indy and she trusted him. He wouldn't ever take advantage of her like that. Marion let him lay her down on the bed, pull the covers back over her and lay down next to her.

'You really came in here because you missed me?' Marion asked.

'I didn't like the way you were taken from me, honey,' Indy said. 'If you recall, I was unconscious at the time. I thought you might've been hurt.'

'No.' Marion smiled. 'Their orders were only to retrieve me for Abner and, technically, I am royalty.'

'Some consolation.' Indy kissed the tip of Marion's nose. 'We're getting ready to take these guys down in a few hours.'

Marion nodded. 'I better get dressed then.'


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Confrontation**

Ezio Parodi walked alongside the king. The two of them conversed in French. It was more of a courtesy to the people around them than anything else. They were discussing the poet of the palace as they went to the throne room. They had to find out who it was.

'_Ce_ _que_ _j'ai_ _du_ _mal à croire comment le poète a po_,' Abner said. '_Comment pouvait-il glissé devant moi_?'

Ezio mused that he had a point. Abner seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere. How could this Jones fellow sneak a poet into Versailles right under his nose? Abner huffed in irritation as they walked.

'_Je_ _suis_ _d'accord_,' Ezio said as they walked into the throne room. '_Pour faire quelque chose comme ça je trouve très_…' He was cut off.

'Presumptuous?'

Ezio and Abner both stopped and looked up. Sitting on the throne, slouched complete with one leg thrown over the arm, was a man that Ezio had only seen in photographs. A slow smirk spread of the man's face.

Abner stepped forward, his eyes burning in fury. 'Henry Jones Junior, _comment avez-vous_…'

Jones cut him off too. 'If you don't speak in English, Abe, I'm not going to answer you.'

Abner scowled and complied. 'How did you get in here?' This Jones fellow must've been a man of his word.

'I have a friend with blueprints of the place,' Jones said.

'I have guards everywhere you would have had to go through,' Abner pointed out.

'You used to.' As Jones said this, he looked to the side and four men walked in from the back entrance: a black man with a short but thick beard, a blond white man with long sideburns, a brown man that was completely clean shaven and a second white man, also clean shaven.

'Where'd you put the bodies?' Jones asked them.

'We just threw them out of the window,' the clean shaven white man said. He was evidentially British. 'It's against my training, but it will provide a good cover when we're finished here.'

'Nice thinking.' Jones looked back at Abner. 'You know Kamau and Leo.' Kamau clearly the black one while Leo was the brown man. Jones pointed to the blond. 'Sigurd Dalen and Carlos Shields.' Carlos was the Englishman.

Despite the situation, Ezio was about to mention that "Carlos" was not a British name.

Abner scowled. 'None of these men are the poet you have in my ranks.'

'In your ranks.' Jones chuckled. 'I wouldn't say the poet was in your ranks. If you had as much common sense as you think you do, you'd have worked it out by now.' He leaned his head back. 'Funny thing. I always thought, when I found out about your heritage, that if you ever found the Ark I'd have to be the one to fight you. I thought I'd be like Leo.'

'Understandable,' Leo said, completely un-offended.

'What does that mean?' Ezio demanded.

Jones straightened up. 'You see, Parodi, Leo had to kill the fellow that taught him how to be a man. He had no choice. The guy went mad. It was kill or be killed. I thought it'd end like that if Abner ever got the Ark. I thought I'd have to kill him.'

Ezio drew back.

Abner scoffed. 'If I had the Ark, you wouldn't be able to kill me, Henry. I'd be invincible.'

Jones smirked. 'Did you forget Abner? You gave me your diary on the Ark and I never got around to giving it back. There's a loophole for everything and, unfortunately for you, you wrote it down in here.' Jones stood up. 'You want to know who my poet is? Go to the circle of obelisks.'

Abner scowled but then he smirked and turned to Ezio. 'It looks like this is where you begin, my boy. Take care of them and set an example.' He turned and walked out.

Ezio drew his sword. Jones didn't even have the brains to look nervous. Instead he watched Abner go. Ezio thought back to his training and readied himself. Suddenly, Jones's hand moved to his belt swiftly.

_Kuh-RACK!_

The sword was yanked out of Ezio's hand and sent flying across the room. His fingers and wrist stung. Jones coiled up a long bullwhip as he walked down from the throne. He handed his whip off to Leo and glared at Ezio.

'Playtime is over, Parodi,' Jones said. 'It's time to fight like a man.'

Like a man? Did he just tell him to fight like a man? Ezio gritted his teeth and drew himself up. He looked Jones right in the eye. 'How dare you speak to me like that! I am Sir Ezio Parodi, knighted by His Majesty, Victor Emmanuel III himself. And what do you have, archaeologist? A whip? A gun? A sharp tongue and four friends whose only purpose seems to be to observe.'

Jones's calm manner unnerved him if he was honest. Then the American said something so passively it had to be true. And it was spoken of with a shrug of the shoulders, like he didn't regard it as that big of a deal.

'I was a Captain in the United States Army by the time I was twenty.'


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Truth**

Marion watched her father. As soon as he came close enough for her to make out his features, she noticed the incredulous look. Abner stepped into the circle of obelisks on the other side from Marion. He looked around. Behind Marion stood Penny, Sara, Chinaza, Ingfrid and Catalina, only two of whom Abner would recognise. Each Holy Child stood in front of an obelisk, evenly spaced around the circle. Abner's eyes landed on Marie and he scrutinised her.

Marie smirked. 'Hate to break it to you, _Sa Majesté_, but I was never on your side.' His title was said in mocking.

Marion took one step forward. 'You know what the truth is, dad? I've known who I am since I was twelve. Mom told me to take the Royal Psalms and open them on that birthday. When you went to Marie, she called me to the mansion. She and the rest of these guys, including Indy, Carlos, Kamau, Sigurd and Leo don't stand up for a single person because of who they are. They stand up for many people because somebody has to. Eugene le Boiur-Chevalier didn't fight because they were aristocrats. He didn't save King Louis XVII because of who he was. He saved our ancestor because he was a suffering child. He saved those people because they were being executed for their status.'

'And you would know?' Abner demanded.

'She would know,' Marie said calmly, drawing his attention to her. 'Because I told her. _Papa_ fought the French Revolutionists because what they were doing was wrong.'

Abner faced Marion again. 'And what do you think you're doing, defying me like this? I am your father! You have no right.'

'No right?' Marion asked coolly. 'All I'm doing is taking back my life. I can love who I want. I can marry who I want. I can live how I want. It's mine to live how I want to.'

Abner glared at her and then he smirked. 'Oh really?' He started chanting what Marion recognised as the Psalm of War. _'And he shall be like a tree planted by the rivers of water, that bringeth forth his fruit in his season_

_His leaf also shall not whither_

_And whatsoever he doeth shall prosper…'_

Marion scowled and quickly decided on her counter: the Psalm of Versailles. _'Be wise now therefore, O ye kings_

_Be instructed, ye judges of the earth_

_And ye perish from the way, when his wrath is kindled but a little…'_

Abner's focus increased. _'The hills were covered with the shadow of it and the boughs thereof were like the goodly cedars_

_She sent out her boughs unto the sea and her branches unto the river…'_

Marion fought back. She was not going to allow him to take her life, father or no. _'Help Lord, for the godly man ceaseth_

_For the faithful fall among the children of men_

_My mouth shall slew forth thy righteousness…'_

Abner started to crack and he grunted but he continued. _'Why hast thou then broken down her hedges, so that all they which pass by the way do pluck her_

_Return, we beseech thee, O God of hosts they perish at the rebuke of thy counterance…'_

Marion could feel herself winning, but she wouldn't let herself get cocky. Sure as she did, she knew she would begin to lose. _'I will lift up mine eyes unto the hills, from whence cometh my help_

_The wicked walk on every side, when the vilest men are exalted…'_

Abner groaned and pushed with his power, not breaking his monologue. _'Let thy hand be upon the man of thy right hand_

_Upon the son of man whom thou madest strong for thyself_

_I will lift up mine eyes unto the hills, from whence cometh my help…'_

Marion pushed harder, keeping up her own monologue. _'Depart from me all ye workers of iniquity_

_The Lord will receive my prayer_

_Let them return and be ashamed suddenly…'_

Abner pushed with the last of what was in him, his voice straining. _'Let them praise the name of the Lord_

_For he commanded and they were created.'_

When the surge came, Marion only had to compare losing Abner to losing Indy and power flowed from her core. More power was funnelled to her by the energy of the Holy Children. It wasn't much but enough for her to send at Abner with her final lines.

'_Put them in fear, O Lord_

_That the nations may know themselves to be but men.'_

Abner screamed in agony and went flying back. His body shook. Marion knew what was happening to her father. She'd intended it that way. Most would say it was a horrible thing to do but she knew that Abner had never loved her, not like Indy did. Not even close to that. All of Abner's voluntary functions were failing. When he was eventually found, he would be put in a hospice or something for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be able to care for himself but Marion knew she could have killed him very easily. He was getting off lightly and he would curse Indy for the rest of his days.

But Marion had only crippled him. She could have killed him. She could have taken his life in a different, but more painful way, than he'd been trying to take hers. Marion wasn't sure if this was better or worse. Whatever the case, Marion had decided on this because she wanted Abner to understand that he couldn't hurt them like this, that he wasn't king and he never would be.

They were the heirs of a defunct royal family. The Ravenwoods hadn't been any kind of real monarchy since they'd taken that name. And it was long overdue that they sucked it up and accepted it.

Marion's body was exhausted. She nearly collapsed but caught herself on her knees. The others rushed over to her and the Holy Children stepped away from the obelisks. That had been the point of that. Very little was stronger that the power of a Holy Child, never mind all six.

Marion straightened up and looked her now paralysed father right in the eye. 'I could've killed you so easily. But death would've been a mercy after everything you did to me and, more importantly, everything you did to Indy. You're my father. A parent is supposed to give life to their child, teach them the difference between right and wrong and then step back. They're supposed to support the child.' Feeling her strength returning, Marion nodded to her friends and walked over to her father. Crouching down, she continued. 'Adeola Kawar. Andor Dalen. Jordan Hood. Yoshida Yuichi. Elena Ramon. Marie-Antoinette le Boiur-Chevalier. The six Holy Children. When the Psalms said I would give birth to the seventh holiness, it meant I would give birth to the seventh Holy Child. Holy Children are the firstborn of real heroes. The kind of hero you were looking for? That doesn't exist. It's just a fairytale. Real heroes are deeply flawed men who make the best out of the worst situations.' She grinned. 'The hero in the prophecy was Indiana Jones.'

Marion stood and walked away. The six Holy Children, the three mothers, Penny and Sara followed her.

That was the last of it.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Fist Fight**

The two men rolled. Indy ducked to the side as Parodi tried to punch him in the face. He then drove the heel of his hand up into the bastard's jaw and sent him wheeling back. An Italian curse and then Parodi dived at him again. Indy jumped to the side. Parodi spun around and faced him again. Kamau, Sigurd, Leo and Carlos watched passively. None of them moved to help him but Indy was fine with that. He'd wanted it that way. This was something he'd need to do on his own.

The Italian charged again. Indy tried to jump to the side again, but pain bloomed in his middle. Looking down, he saw a dagger buried in his ribs. Parodi was standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. 'The princess is mine!'

'Actually…' Indy took a firm hold on the handle of the dagger and yanked it out of his body. He twirled it around in his hand and drove it into Parodi's shoulder. The asshole cried out in pain, shocked eyes looked at Indy. '…she belongs to no one.'

'You dirty…'

Indy wrapped his hand around Parodi's shoulder in a grip that would be bruising. 'Don't give me that, you son of a bitch. Marion isn't just property you can claim. She's a woman with a mind of her own. Trust me, guy like you – you wouldn't be able to handle it. You would expect her to just do as she was told. That's not who she is!'

Parodi growled. 'She'll learn.'

'You gonna beat it out of her?' Indy's grip on the bastard tightened so much that Parodi grunted in pain. Indy felt the rage boiling within him. No one would ever hurt his princess. 'Let me tell you something. The thought of love scared the shit out of me for years, but now I don't give a rat's ass how I look. She agreed to marry _me _and that's what's going to happen.'

With that said, Indy threw the hardest punch he could ever remember and released the ass's shoulder. Parodi flew back and slammed into the nearest wall. Indy had distinctly heard a crack with each impact. The Italian didn't move.

The wound began burning and Indy stumbled, his hand going to his ribs. Shit, that hurt. He knew the full length of the blade had gone in so Carlos would probably have to give him stitches. Beyond that, it'd be fine. But Indy's legs didn't want to hold him up anymore and he stumbled.

'Indy?' Marion had just come in and she ran over to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and he immediately slid his free arm around her shoulders. Indy groaned and nearly collapsed on her.

'All right, let's take a look at you.' Carlos had come over. Indy moved his hand and half leaned on Marion as Carlos yanked his shirt out of the way. The immortal doctor clicked his tongue. 'You're gonna need a few stitches.' He reached into his bag and pulled out some bandages.

Indy had seen wounds bound enough to not care to watch. He was much more in favour of pressing his face into Marion's shoulder and closing his eyes.

'You all right, Jones?' Marion asked.

'I doubt it,' Carlos muttered. 'But he'll live.'

'You're gonna have to stop calling me that soon, honey,' Indy told her.

'All done,' Carlos said. 'Now, let's get back to the Mansion. I've had enough of this place to last me for ages.' He looked over at his wife. 'Will we have to sneak out?'

Penny stretched, like the day's work had been done. 'No. That was more for dramatic effect. We'll just beat our way out.'

The Holy Children led the way. Indy had to lean on Marion, but he was pleased to note that she didn't seem to be hurt from her battle with Abner. In the meantime, Indy had something more important to consider.

_**Mansion de Boiur**_

Indy lay back in the bed, with his eyes closed. Marion had barely left his side since they met up in the throne room. Carlos had quickly stitched up his side when they got back here and Indy had to move as little as possible till the flesh had time to knit itself back together.

'One of the pitfalls of mortality,' he'd said.

Marion had looked fidgety for the past few hours, so he wasn't really surprised when she spoke. 'Marie said they told you about the prophecies.'

'Yeah, they did,' Indy said. 'Why? When did they tell you?'

'When I was fifteen,' Marion answered. 'I started freaking out at first.'

'Fifteen, I'm not surprised.' Indy cracked a smile. 'You thinking about when you wanna have the kid?'

'Yeah,' Marion said. 'I mean, we know it's going to happen. If we're getting married, we may as well at least plan for it.'

'Good point.' Indy laid his head back on the pillow. 'I don't have anything against having kids with you, honey. Matter of fact, I'd like it…'

'But?' Marion pressed.

'But the Cross of Coronado,' Indy said. 'We both know I'm obsessed with it. If we have the last Holy Child before I get it, I won't be able to focus on what's really important. I don't wanna be like either of our fathers. I don't wanna go and push that kid's needs aside just because I want to get my hands on something.'

Marion smiled. 'Marie told me as much. And I'm actually glad you think that way. It's fine with me.'

Indy smiled and Marion leaned in. They kissed gently, Marion being very careful of Indy's wounds even as he pulled her across his lap.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and concepts...belong to somebody else.

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Seventh Happily Ever After**

**Bedford, USA, 1945**

A car pulled up into the driveway of a two story suburban house. The driver's side door opened and Indiana Jones climbed out. He stood by the hood of the car with his arms folded and a stern glare on his face. The passenger side door opened and a ten year old boy climbed out.

The child looked like Indy's very own mini-me, but he was dressed in army fatigues. He didn't meet Indy's gaze as he walked around the car. All the same his shoulders were hunched and he took small steps.

As soon as he came within arm's length, Indy spoke to him in a no-nonsense tone. 'You get upstairs and change out of those combats, Mutt. And pull out your text books while you're at it. You're grounded and you're going to summer school.'

Mutt winced and ran inside. He passed Marion and bolted up the stairs. Indy heaved a sigh and walked in after him, closing the front door behind him. He smiled when he saw her looking up the stairs with a mixture of concern and irritation.

'That was unusually compliant for him,' she said. She turned and headed into the kitchen.

Indy followed her and leaned in the doorway, watching her fill a plate up with cookies and a glass with milk. He explained it. 'Mutt saw Joey take a bullet to the brain at point Blanc range.'

Indy saw Marion wince, but other than that she forced herself not to react. They both knew what that would've been like. His friend would've gotten a hole blasted into his head, blood spraying everywhere. Then Joey would have slumped to the ground, eyes open and vacant.

Marion swallowed. 'It's his own stupid fault for running off to war like that.' She picked up the milk and cookies. 'And he's definitely your son.'

~NQM~

Marion walked into Mutt's room and paused. She knew what he'd seen had hurt him. In fact, there had likely been hardly any resistance when Indy came to pick him up. Mutt was lying on his bed, on his belly, crying into his arms.

Marion set the milk and cookies on the desk and sat down on the rocking chair that was left over from Mutt's infancy. 'Come on, now. Why'd you go rushing off to war like that?'

Mutt forced himself to stop crying and sniffled. 'You and dad…you make it look so easy, mom.' He turned his head and looked at her. 'For God's sake, you guys and grandpa were immortalised by the Holy Grail when I was three.'

'Oh, Mutt.' Marion moved and sat on the edge of the bed. She ruffled his hair. 'The only reason we make it look easy is because we've been doing it for so long. Someone taught us to do it. And, to be fair, we didn't start out on war-torn battlefields. That came later.' She'd said all she needed to and stood up. 'Tell you what. We'll get Jordan here to talk.'

Mutt nodded and moved up to his knees. 'Mom…do you think dad will teach me how to handle it? All the fighting and stuff?'

Marion smiled. 'I'm sure he will. He just needs some time to cool down first. You scared the hell out of us, running off like that. We'll talk about it then.' She walked out.

When Marion came down the stairs and into the living room, she found Indy sitting on the sofa, a glass of whiskey in his hand, fedora discarded and his head tipped back. He looked like he was just coming down from the fight of his life. In all fairness, he was. Marion walked over and sat next to him. She reached out her left hand and rubbed his thigh soothingly. Indy didn't open his eyes but he reached down with his left hand and took hers. Their fingers entwined and their wedding rings glinted in the dim light.

'Mutt wants you to teach him how to survive in those situations,' Marion said.

'I'm all for the idea,' Indy responded. 'But first he needs to recover from what's happened. We ought to call Jordan to talk to him. A male Holy Child would be better.' He huffed. 'Yuichi and Andor are out. Japan's allied to the Nazis and Norway's been taken over by them. Be a bit weird for either of those two to come onto American soil.'

Marion nodded and laid her head on her husband's shoulder. 'I was thinking the same thing. We gonna call him now or later?'

'Later.' Indy drained the whiskey and opened his eyes, looking at her. He set the glass aside. 'I think I'd like to do something else now.'

Marion smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. 'What did you have in mind?' She already knew, but it was just so much more fun to make him talk early. Then he shut up at the later parts when all she wanted to focus on was what they were doing to each other.

Indy started stroking her hip. 'Well, princess, I don't think Mutt's going anywhere.' He leaned in and began nuzzling her jaw.

Marion closed her eyes and arched her neck. She didn't either. He was sorry for running off like that. And now she was in her husband's lap and he was very randy. She could feel the evidence of that pressed up against her butt. Indy found a sensitive spot and she moaned. Heat and moisture pooled between her legs.

Indy inhaled. 'Ah…' His hand slipped down, underneath her skirt and trailed, feather-light, up her legs.

'Oh!' Marion gasped as his fingers brushed her panties. 'Indy…upstairs!'

Indy growled and shifted, scooping her up into his arms. He just about sprinted upstairs and into their bedroom. The door slammed shut behind him. Marion felt herself land on the bed and dragged her husband's mouth down to hers.

~NQM~

The house stood dark and quiet, one of many in an American street. For all anyone knew, it could belong to an ordinary archaeologist and his normal family. But it didn't. It belonged to a hero, his wife, the defunct Crown Princess of France, and their son, the seventh Holy Child.

Nick Balinger, the Sovereign of the 20th Century stood in this street, across from the house. He closed his eyes and smiled. Then the prophecy of the Holy Children passed from his mind.

_The First born upon dirt, so close to Christ_

_Father, learn magic for justice_

_The Second born into war, hungry they be_

_The sire, the deserter_

_The Third deep in the heart of green and wood_

_Born to a fable_

_The Fourth born to a rouge_

_No honour is lost_

_The Fifth born upon redemption of greed_

_They despise the glimmer_

_The Sixth born to a faux fool_

_Stop the heads that roll_

_The Seventh born upon a madman's battlefield_

_The last child of a monarchy_

_These seven, the children, holy by name_

_Firstborn to men, heroic true but lost to time_

_In hand, a weapon thy father did choose_

_To stop Armageddon, these they must use._


End file.
